Kagome, the Shikon Land God
by Cindy2k3
Summary: After unexpected things happened in Kagomes life she met a man named, "Mikage" which she found out was the Land God. After he kissed her on her forehead she was named the new Land God. What will happen to her in the future as the new Land God? ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In front of the Higurashi Shrine, a 16 years old, Kagome Higurashi was sweeping the stone stairs in her Miko clothes, with a blank look.

'What am I even doing here? I have nothing anymore, I lost my home, mom and grandpa yesterday in a fire. Souta's missing and we don't know if he is still alive or not. Inuyasha and the others died in the battle except Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Shippo.'

Then Kagome stopped sweeping and tightened her grip on the broom as she thought about her friends and family.

'I wonder what will happen next I have School tomorrow, I guess I have to skip it a couple of days till I find a place to live. At least I have some clothes with me.'

* * *

><p>In the afternoon,<p>

Kagome walked away from her Shrine never looking back while men took away her furniture while she held a black duffle bag on her right shoulder and the other by pulling a dark gray rolling upright suitcase. She wore a dark blue sweater, light blue skirt that stopped on her mid-thigh, long white socks that stopped below here knees and brown shoes.

Then she walked through the park thinking about how she could carry on like this.

"EEEK! SOMEONE! PLEASE TAKE THAT DOG AWAY! SOMEONE!" Kagome heard with a couple of dogs barking, and became curious she followed the sound. When she got there she saw a man that has light hair, and wears glasses, a trench coat, and a hat, on a tree branch yelling for help from a dog barking at him. Kagome sighed, putting her bags down and walked up toward them.

She went near it and motioned the dog away by using her hand, when the dog ran away the man climbed down from the tree.

'Hn... I sense something from him, but he don't seem to be a Demon, he's the opposite. Is he a Priest?'

"Are you ok?"

"My name is Mikage,"

"Kagome"

"I'm sorry I can't handle dogs, it's been a while since I came back to Town. To think that I got cornered by a dog as soon as I got here, looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people. Are you a local person here?" He asked as they both sat on a near by bench with Kagome bringing her bags.

"Not anymore, something happened to my home and to my family yesterday, so I have no other place to go."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that yet. It's quite personal for me to talk about it.

I guess you're going home, right? Since you did come back here to live at your House again." Kagome said.

"I'm ashamed to admit it but I abandoned my home, it's been decades since then, I wonder how everyone in my family is doing I'm sure that Tomoe will attack me as soon as that person sees my face."

"Does it matter, as long as you have a home to go return to is fortunate. Since I already lost my home."

"In that case, I'll give you my home, I can't leave my home empty forever." Then Mikage got off the bench and stood in front of her, "Besides if you live there, I'll feel relieved of my burden, and most importantly you're so much more suitable to be the master of that 'House' than me." then he kissed her forehead. "Go to the place written in this memo, just tell them that you came as Mikage told you to." After thet he gave her a small paper.

He then walked away."I'm sure that everyone will welcome you as the new master."

"Master?" Kagome mumbled, as she got up and followed it.

After a couple minutes of walking she saw a Shrine. "You have got to be kidding me, another Shrine?"

Then Kagome began to walk toward the Shrine heard two voices saying at the sametime, "Mikage-sama welcome back, Mikage-sama." but ignored it and kept walking, when she went inside she heard another voice. 'I sense some Demons here, but what are they doing in a place like this?.'

"Is that you, Mikage?" When she looked up ahead she saw a boy that seems to be the same age as her, his back facing her, with white hair with white fox like ears on top of his head and a white fox tail, wearing a white kimono with blue obi and a white haori that has a couple of flowers over his kimono that sagged on his arms.

"Long time no see Mikage, where have you been until now?" Then she saw him turn to her showing his angry face.

'He's almost like Inuyasha, is he a half-breed?' Kagome thought.

"Leaving me to take care of this place fore twenty years.

I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Then he ran toward Kagome with his sharp claws.

"I'm not Mikage." Kagome said as she ducked the man's claws.

'Is he Tomoe? Mikage did say that Tomoe will attack him when he came.'

Then he took a closer look at Kagome.

"ONIKIRI! KOTETSU!" The man yelled as Kagome stood up.

Then two fires appeared out of thin air while they both said at the sametime, "Yes, Tomoe-dono." then the two fires poofed and disappeared leaving two floating Demons, that are the size of a child, in a white kimono that has a flame on the end of the sleeves and on the end of the kimono with a yellow obi and wore weird masks.

'I was right, he is Tomoe.'

"She's not Mikage." Tomoe said looking at them.

"That's ridiculous," One of them said then he floated toward her and moved her bangs a bit. "There's the symbol of the Land God on her forehead. Moreover, I faintly feel Mikage's spirit from her."

"But she's not him, hey woman who the hell are you?"

"Kagome, Mikage told me he gave me his House and gave me this to find my way here, after I told him I have no where to go." She then gave Tomoe the memo Mikage gave her and turned her head away so she won't be reminded of Inuyasha.

"It's true, that this stupid hand writing belongs to him." Tomoe said as he looked at the memo. "The man that you met, is the Land God of this land and this Shrine is where he lives. To be given the position as the master here is the same as being given his status as the Land God."

'So, Mikage is a God. I never expected that but it would make sense of how different it is to a demon.'

When Kagome heard some cheers from the two Demons and covered her ears by using her hands. Then she felt someone grab her chin and saw Tomoe looking at her, she unconsciously pulled her hands away from her ears.

"She's the God? What can a little dirty girl like her do? She can probably count the money offerings or pluck the grass in the yard a best, right?"

"TOMOE-DONO!" One of the Demons said.

"NO THANKS, I DON'T WANT HER HERE!" Tomoe then let her go and hid his mouth behide a fan, that has a bunch of flowers that covered almost the entire fan, he some how had in his hand.

"But she's the one Mikage-sama recommended."

"I DON'T NEED HER! THROW HER OUT OF HERE!"

"You're acting pretty haughty saying all these rude things to me," Kagome said as she looked at him with a cold stare and her right hand on her hip then raised her voice a bit that's between a talk and a yell. "ALTHOUGH NO ONE GIVES MONEY OFFERINGS TO THIS RUNDOWN SHRINE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SAY, 'NO THANKS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE'!"

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! ALL OF US ARE VERY HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE, KAGOME-SAMA!" One of the demons said.

"If you plan to let that woman stay here I'll leave this Shrine." Tomoe said.

"TOMOE-SAMA?" Both the Demons yelled.

"I'm Mikage's familiar, I'm not going to serve that woman, you can ask some stray dogs to act in my place." Then he vanished in thin air.

"He's really loyal to Mikage." Kagome then walked toward the door she came from.

"KAGOME-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The Demons yelled.

"I need to look for someone, I'll come back later.

Oh and by the way, please put my bags somewhere in a room that I will be resting in." Kagome then walked out of the door.

Kagome ran back to her Shrine and looked at the house, that's near the Shrine, she used to live in that is now in ashes.

Kagome went toward it and looked over it. She then walked over the ashes and looked through them.

'I can't find him. I can't find Souta.' Kagome thought after she was done looking through the ashes.

Kagome then looked at the forest that surrounds the Shrine.

Kagome then went in the forest and looked around in the woods.

When Kagome finished looking through the forest she stopped for the night and thought she should look somewhere else next time.

Kagome went back to the Shrine she was at. She then jumped up on a tree and landed on the highest tree branch facing the moon.

She began to drift off to sleep.

When she woke up she saw the morning sun, and covered her eyes. "Stupid sun waking me like that." Kagome said, she then leaned back and fell. When she opened her eyes she saw herself close to the ground so she did a backflip and landed on her feet.

She then walked inside the Shrine and saw the two Demons on their knees bowing to her and said in unison. "It's time for work."

* * *

><p>Outside in front the Shrine, Kagome was holding a broom, wearing her Miko clothes except it was a bit different. The red hakama was the same, the white haori as usaul was tucked under her hakama but it was sleeveless showing her shoulders. In the middle between both her shoulders and her elbows a red sleeve began and ended to her wrist, but it becomes bigger from the beginning to the end like they usually are for her other white long sleeve hoari.<p>

"First you'll start with purifying the yard, you need to clean all impurity to keep away evil spirits." One of the Demons said.

"Let's clean up the dry leaves neatly." The other said.

Then Kagome began to sweep the ground, then turned to them and asked. "You didn't introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kotetsu," One of them said, "and I'm Onikiri." the other said.

"We're the Will-O'-The-Wisp spirits that serves at this Shrine." Kotetsu said.

"Oh and who's Tomoe?"

Then Onikiri answered. "Tomoe-dono is the familiar that serves Mikage-sama. Originally, he was a wild fox, but Mikage-sama took him in here in substitue for stone-guardian lion-dogs. It's because Mikage-sama hate's dogs."

"Hn." Kagome said, then she continued her sweeping.

When she was done Onikiri said. "Next you need to clean the worship hall."

When Kagome was done cleaning the worship hall, the shoji doors, and tables Kotetsu then said. "Next you need to pluck the grass."

When Kagome was plucking the grass she cut one of her fingers, and licked it.

"You even have trouble plucking the grass, you're really a useless girl." A voice appeared that belonged to Tomoe.

"What are you talking about having trouble with plucking the grass?" Kagome said as she watched her cut healed.

"You cut you're little finger."

"I didn't cut anything, see?" Kagome said as she showed him her healed finger which made his eyes widened a bit, then Kagome continued her work. "Anyway, didn't you already leave? I'm kind of busy."

"At any rate, you're not fit to be a Land God, you probably ran away from home, right? Why don't you hurry up and go back home before having to admit defeat?" Tomoe said.

"Who said anything about running away? No one did, something happened that I had to find a new place to stay."

"How would I know that?" Tomoe said as he kicked Kagome on the back who just moved away, then he disappeared.

"Kagome, don't touch the mirror in the worship hall." Tomoe said as he disappeared.

When Kagome was done plucking the grass she went inside the Shrine, she sat down and leaned against a wall.

_"God,"_

Kagome heard and saw a old woman praying.

_"Please bless my daughter's child so it will be safe and sound."_

Then she saw the old woman walk away.

"That's the voice from the hearts of people that offer money when they prey." Onikiri said.

"Staying at the Shrine and listening to the people's wishes is also is also the Land God's job." Kotetsu said, "Alright it's time for your next job, please have a look at these." then he dropped some books he held on the ground. "These are twenty years worth of prayers from people who offer money, Tomoe-dono left these behind."

Then Onikiri said, "We intended to have Mikage-sama to look at them but since the Land God wasn't here the number of people coming to this Shrine decreased. Thanks to Tomoe-dono managing things, sometimes, there are still people coming here. All the work that we've had you do today, was all done by Tomoe alone."

Then Kagome began to look at a random book and scaned them but stopped when she saw something.

_"God, please help my daughter win the war and come back here in this time safe and alive."_

When Kagome say this she looked up in the ceiling and clentched one of her hands really hard that there was blood but then loosened her fist so no more blood would come out. 'Mother...'

"So you understand Kagome-sama, Tomoe-dono is important so let's go get him." Kotetsu said.

"Let's go get him tomorrow it's getting dark. Besides, after what I heard, he needs a break." Kagome said.

Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_"What's wrong sonny? Why are you sitting here?" A voice said, seeing a boy, in a white kimono and with a fox mask on the side of his face, sitting against the wall holding his knees to his chest. "You don't look cheerful? Are you hungry?"_

_"Here you go." Then the person talking gave the boy a bamboo rice cake, "I'll give you a bamboo rice cake," Then she pat his head as he ate the cake. "eat this and cheer up."_

_"Are you going Yukiji? To where that man is?" The boy said._

* * *

><p>Then Kagome woke up and stretched.<p>

'What a weird dream?'

Then she got ready and wore her Miko clothes and tied her hair, which made her look quite like Kikyo.

"Kotetsu, Onikiri, let's go and get Tomoe." Kagome said.

Kotetsu then said while they traveled, "Inside the shadows of bushes and wells, all the darkness in this world is the entrance to that world. Let's go to the monsters' world, in the interval between this world and that world, humans who seek for darkness unexpectedly get lost here. The world connecting the two worlds, the Netherworld."

When they stopped they were in a Town, "Where is Tonoe-dono?" Onikiri questioned.

"I don't know." Kagome said. 'I can't use my powers to find him, if I did the demons would know that a Miko is here and there would be trouble.'

She then looked from left to right to see if she could see him, she heard someone say, "Tomoe" she then stopped while Kotetsu and Onikiri continued walking but then stopped realizing that she didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Onikiri said.

She then looked around and heard another "Tomoe" and looked at her right and pointed in to her right to see a building. "I think he's in that building."

Then Onikiri and Kotetsu ran to the direction she pointed to and yelled, "TOMOE-DONO! TOMOE-DONO!" with Kagome on their tail.

Then they stopped and opened one of the doors when they heard his voice and Kotetsu yelled, "ARE YOU HERE TOMOE-DONO?" when they stopped they saw the person they were calling out with two Demon girls who are in kimonos, one pouring saka for him and the other cuddling him from the back.

"You're too loud Kotetsu, Onikiri." Tomoe said. "What do you want with me?"

"TOMOE-DONO!" They yelled in unison.

Then Kotetsu yelled, "HOW SAD! YOU'RE A FAMILIAR, AND YET! HANGING AROUND THE RED DISTRICT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" then Onikiri yelled, "HOW SAD WILL MIKAGE-SAMA BE IF HE KNOWS THIS!"

"Unfortunately, Mikage is no longer around. Whether I get drunk from alcohol, or turn barbarous it's totally up to me."

Then Kotetsu ordered the girls, "TOMOE-DONO IS GETTING CHANGED RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"MY!" They said then they beat him up while yelling about him not having the right to be cheeky.

"Exactly." Tomoe said to agree with the girls.

When was getting annoyed with the yelling and was about to come out when she heard them saying Tomoe should be her familiar and asked if he cared about the Shrine broke down.

When she heard Tomoe saying that he doesn't care if the Shrine broke down and would live his life in lust and walked into the room when Kotetsu said she was with them.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER HERE?"

"Because she wanted to come here and get you to come back."

"WHY WOULD ANYONE IN THERE RIGHT MIND TAKE A HUMAN HERE? HURRY UP AND TAKE HER BACK!"

"Kagome-sama isn't a normal human, she's a Land God."

"THAT'S EVEN WORST!"

"I'm getting out of here, it's a waste of my time." Kagome said as she walked away but stopped.

She looked behind her and see Kotetsu still bgetting beaten up by the two girls.

"Women, step away from one of my acquaintances." She said in a Sesshomaru-like way.

When the girls looked at her they saw a girl that could be mistaken for a beautiful boy if it wasn't for the Miko garbs that are for girls.

Kagome then walked away as the girls looked at Kagome.

"Come along Kotetsu, Onikiri." Again in a Sesshomaru-like way.

She then walked away after that.

Kagome walked through the Town and then out of no where a hand broke through a wall from a Store and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey you, drop by here."

Then many more came and said. "Drop by here."

She then put a weak invisible barriar around herself, so they won't sense her powers just a bit, around her making the hands move back to the store and then let go of the barriar.

"Someone like you is a free feast to these lots." Kagome then turned around and say Tomoe looking at her. "Go back to where humans should be, I'll take you back."

Then Kagome slapped Tomoe on his left cheek leaving a red slap mark. "Don't tell me to go back, you should to. Is that shrine something you can abandon easily? Isn't it your precious home?"

"W-what did you say? SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HERSELF DARES TO BE CHEEKY!"

"You're the cheeky one." Kagome said angrily. "I can protect myself fine."

Then Kagome walked back toward where she came from and stopped walking next to the bus stop. When she looked at when the bus come she found out she was to late the the bus and have to wait for the next bus in 3 hours.

"NO MATTER WHAT, WE NEED TO MAKE TOMOE-DONO YOUR FAMILIAR!" Kotetsu said. "IF YOU BIND HIM WITH THE CONTRACT FOR FAMILIARS, HE WILL ABSOULUTELY OBEY YOU!"

"Really?" Kagome questioned.

"That's one of the powers of a land god." Onikiri said.

"And how do I make him my familiar?"

"It's very simple, you just have to kiss him. If you do that, he will become your faithful servent."

"There's nothing you can't make him do!" Kotetsu said when he turned around to look at Kagome they saw nothing. "Huh?"

Then they ran back to the town they were before yelling, "SHE'S GONE!" "KAGOME-SAMA!" "WHERE ARE YOU?" but didn't know that Kagome was a couple of feet away from then behind a tree.

When Kagome saw them gone from eye sight she sighed in relief and was about to walk back to her world until she heard a voice.

"Hey, the young girl over there," When Kagome turned around she saw a old women on the ground with a big box behind her that seems to be heavy for her to hold. "excuse me but can you lend me a hand for a bit? I strained my legs because of the bumps."

'There's something evil about her but she's not a demon so I can't purify her, but I can us her to my edvantage.' Kagome thought when kagome helped the old woman.

* * *

><p>In the old woman's House,<p>

"You really helped me out there, young miss. Sorry to have you take me back all the way to my home."

"It's nothing." Kagome said.

"It must have been hard to carry both me and my luggage on your back and walk all the way here."

"Don't worry it was good training." Then Kagome stood up and said, "Well then I should-" then the old woman interrupted her."Ah, please wait a moment, it's already dark outside, there's no way I can let a girl walk on her own on a country road like this. If you don't mind that it's such a run down House, please stay here. Do say here, ok?"

Then Kagome nodded and followed the old woman to go to the room she's going to sleep in.

Then the old woman left saying she would come back in a second to bring something, when Kagome was about to take off her coat the old woman came back and brung a white kimono with a black obi.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took them.

Then the woman came closer and moved Kagome's bangs away to see the symbol of the Land God on her forehead. "This is so beautiful, where did you get this mark on your forehead?"

Then she let go and said, "Oops, sorry to bother you while you're tired. Take your time and rest up, young miss."

After an hour, Kagome was thinking of what the old woman was but then she stopped thinking when someone opened the door to her room, and heard the person huffing like they were out of breath.

"Kagome-sama, it's me Onikiri." Kagome turned around and saw him on his back.

"Onikiri, why are you here?"

"I followed your lingering scent and I finally found you, I didn't think you'd get lost here."

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked then Onikiri stood up in front of her.

"Yes, I ran across two mountains, so I'm out of breath. Leaving that aside, Kagome-sama, you've got to get out of here quickly."

"Hn?"

"You musn't stay here, this House is the Den of the Witch."

"Witch?" 'So that what she is, a Witch.' She thought.

Then Kagome asked,"You mean that legend about the one who invites travelers in it's, and then attacks and eats them? It exists in modern Japan?"

Then Onikiri answered, "This place exists in this world, and it does not. It's an interval world where monster's strut around. We've got to run away before she comes. These are not much and I only have three. Just in case something happens, I brought them with me."

Then Kagome looked at what Onikiri has that he think would help and saw blank sutras and a brush already soaked in black ink. 'Sutras?'

"They are charms," then he passed it to her, "one of the land god's powers is that if you write letters on these charms and stick them on objects, those letters will have powers and become just like what you wrote. For example, it you stick a 'No Opening' or 'Closing' on a door it can restrict the opening and closing of that door."

"Really?"

'I don't want to mess it up and since the example he gave me can that can help us get enough time.'

Then Kagome wrote on one of them, 'No Opening' and stick it over the shogi doors where they touch each other when closed.

'And a distraction thinking that I'm here.' Then Kagome wrote, 'Kagome' on another one and stick it to a wall piller then she took her Miko clothes and jumped out the window running barefoot since her shoes and socks were some where else in the witche's den, carrying Onikiri in her arms since he ran to much and she's faster than him.

Kagome ran for 7 minutes and could only see bamboo. 'Why is it I can only see bamboos and bushes?'

"WAIT!" They heard and when they looked back they saw the Witch who looks different from the old woman Kagome last saw, she has sharp teeth, two horns on her head, and sharp nails, coming after them fast with a knife in one of her hands.

When Kagome saw the Witch getting closer she jumped to the side behind a bush really fast that to the Witch Kagome disappeared.

"Witches are very fast runners, if they found you you won't be able to run away."

'That's not true, I held back alot of power so it won't be sensed and it made me this slow.' Then Kagome pulled out the last charm and the brush, and began to think of what she should write on the last one.

"Kagome-sama, you should summon Tomoe-dono with that charm. If it's Tomoe-dono, I'm sure he'll do something about this."

Then they heard something behind when they turned they saw the Witch, "Found you." she said in a scary way.

Kagome then ran away with Onikiri and her Miko garb in her arms, "Onikiri get on my shoulders." when he did Kagome wrote on the sutra, 'Tomoe Save Me' on it, it disappeared.

'It must have gone to Tomoe.'

Then after a minute Kagome saw a tall tree and jumped on up branch to branch, when she landed near the top of the tree branch she stopped jumping and dropped Onikiri and her clothes on the branch, when she sat down and looked down to see the Witch drop the knife and began to climb up the tree.

When Kagome saw the Witch half way to her she stood up to jump to another branch she fell and hanged on to the branch she used to be on with her hands. Kagome then felt a hand on her foot and looked down to see the Witch holding on to one of her foot.

"Let go you old hag." Kagome said.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! FLESH AND BLOOD OF A LAND GOD!" The Witch said pulling her leg down.

"Before you get flesh and blood from this Land God, I'll rip your guts out and put them in a bowl." Kagome threatened and realized something. 'I spend to much time with people who threatens others.'

"Looks like you're in a pinch, Kagome." When Kagome looked up on the branch she was hanging on to she saw Tomoe. "I flew over, after hearing you're in a pinch."

"YOU'RE TOMOE, A FAMILIAR! DO YOU PLAN TO GET IN MY WAY?" The Witch yelled.

"Get in your way? Oh no, I won't. Come on don't mind me at all, just continue where you were." Tomoe said with a smile.

"TOMOE-DONO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? PLEASE HURRY UP AND SAVE, KAGOME-SAMA!" Kotetsu said.

"Don't misunderstand, I came here to observe idly."

"Is that so? Then I won't hold back. I WILL HAVE THE FLESH AND BLOOD OF A LAND GOD!" Then the Witch pulled Kagome down harder making Kagome slip a bit.

"Like I said, 'Before you get flesh and blood from this Land God, I'll rip your guts out and put them in a bowl.'" Kagome said.

Kagome then left the leg the Witch held on to and used the other to kick the Witch's arms. When the Witch let go Kagome pulled herself up abit with her arms, and looked up met Tomoe's face who was smiling.

"Do you want me to save you, Kagome? You want me to save you, don't you?" He pocked Kagome on her forehead. "Even if you cry and beg 'Please forgive this stupid girl, Tomoe-sama' I still won't save you."

"Why would you think that I would cry? I haven't cried for 2 months." Then Kagome's arms slipped and was now hanging by her hands again. When Tomoe saw it he was about to pull her up when Onikiri yelled, "SAY IT, KAGOME-SAMA! IF YOU DON'T SAY 'STUPID ME' TOMOE-DONO WON'T SAVE YOU!"

Then Kotetsu said, "AS LONG AS YOU HEAR THAT YOU'LL SAVE HER RIGHT? TOMOE-SAMA!"

"Hmm? Yeah. That's right, I'll save her if she says it, come on say it." Tomoe said.

"JUST ONE WORD!" Onikiri yelled.

"KAGOME-SAMA, JUST ONE WORD!" Kotetsu yelled.

"No way." Kagome turned her head to her side and when she slipped she grabbed Tomoe's ankle bringing him with her, but let go when she realized she made Tomoe fall too.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'LL BE ALL RIGHT AS LONG AS YOU SAY JUST ONE WORD! STILL ACTING STUBBORN FOR NOTHING! DO YOU PLAN TO DIE?"

"I never planned to die these things just keep happening to me." Kagome said angrily, then she queitly said for only Tomoe to hear because of his fox ears. "Besides I want to see them again."

Tomoe was wondering what she means by 'these things keep happening to her'? And who Kagome wanted to see again? But ignored it and said to Kagome. "If we keep falling to the ground like this, you'll die. But before that you have something to tell me, right?"

"Of course." Kagome grabbed Tomoe's collar and pulled him to a light and gentle kiss, which made Tomoe's eyes widened.

When Kagome pulled her face away from him she commanded, "Tomoe save me." then Tomoe's body began to hold Kagome's body and landed on his feet holding Kagome in bridal style.

"I can't believe it, my prey." The Witch sobbed.

"That's Kagome-sama for you." Kotetsu said.

"Now she's authentically become a real Land God." Onikiri said.

When Kagome was put do to the ground, Tomoe picked up a rock and said, "You-" he through the rock at the the Witch, who was still sobbing over her loss. "DAMN OLD WOMAN! COME DOWN HERE!"

Kagome then ignored them and looked up in the sky.

'I wonder what Shippo and Sesshomaru are doing right now? I haven't seen then for a while, while for them they haven't seen me for 500 years.'

Kagome then felt someone tug her white kimono and looked down to see Onikiri held up her Miko garbs.

Kagome nodded her head and took her clothes. When they began to walk back to the Shrine Kagome said looking at Tomoe.

"Hey Tomoe,"

"WHAT?" Tomoe looking at Kagome's direction.

Then Kagome looked away from Tomoe and said, "thanks for coming." when Tomoe heard that he just looked up ahead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

'In some ways, they are a like, but they are their own person.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up she found herself in a strange place.

She looked up ahead she saw Onikiri and Kotetsu trotting to her.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" Onikiri yelled.

"Have you waken up?" Kotetsu asked.

"Onikiri, Kotetsu, where am I?" Kagome asked as she stood up and walked out of the place standing in front of them.

"This is the inner Sanctuary of the Shrine. It's your room, Kagome-sama." Onikiri said.

"But it looks different from yesterday, doesn't it?" Kagome said.

"Tomoe-dono arranged it, to make it easier for you to live here." Kotetsu said.

"Really? Then,"

Kagome turn to her right to see Tomoe, in a red hakama, a red haori and a white long outer haori, who was sitting on his knees and looks a bit mad for being ignored.

"thank you Tomoe."

When Tomoe turned to look at Kagome he gave her a smile.

"You're quite welcome and good morning, Kagome. Your bedroom was not very nice, so I rearranged it while you were sleeping. I prepared everything I assume you might need. I'm still reluctant, but starting today I'm your familiar, as long you give me an order I will obey it without hesitation no matter what it is. From now on, if there's anything you find inconvenient to tell me."

Kagome then sat down in front of Tomoe on her knee.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't yell at me for making you my familiar, I thought you were still mad."

"The word 'Mad' doesn't describe it." Then Tomoe's smiling face turned to a rage looking face.

"I'M BESIDE MYSELF WITH RAGE! SOMEONE LIKE ME, THIS TOMOE-SAMA, WHO'S A FAMOUS FAMILIAR EVEN AMONG THE GODS, HAS TO SERVE A POWERLESS LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU! WHAT A HUMILIATION!"

He then turned away like he was sobbing a bit. "It's so pathetic that I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

'Oh so you are still mad.' Kagome thought.

"Now then, I'm going to have you become a living God suitable for someone as great as me. A God's power is called, 'Divine Power', your divine power will increase as you use it, however in order for your divine power level to increase, first, you have to hurry up and finish listening and granting people's wishes.

For example, Mikage is a marriage God. He's granted many Marriage wishes and his divine power to binds fates is extraordinarily strong."

Then Tomoe pushed a bucket of water infront of Kagome.

"All right let's see how strong your divine power is, change this water in to wine. I don't mind if you use the white charm."

When Kotetsu brang a white charm and a brush to Kagome she wrote, 'Wine' and put it in the water.

"Try drinking it." Tomoe said looking at it.

"Then I'll have a sip." Kotetsu said as he used a wooden dipper.

When he drank it he said to Kagome. "The water taste more delicious, it taste like mountain spring water."

When Tomoe heard it he turn around and walked away. "Where are you going, Tomoe-dono?" Onikiri said.

"I'm going home."

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" Kotetsu and Onikiri yelled in unison to Tomoe as she tried to stop him.

"YOU'RE LEAVING US HERE TO RUN AWAY!" Onikiri yelled, pulling Tomoe's kimono to stay along with Kotetsu.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING BACK HOME!"

"I kind of expected it." Kagome said.

Then Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu stopped and Tomoe said, "What do you mean you expected it?" when Kagome turned away she then answered.

"I just became the Land God a couple of days ago, so it would take a while for me to get used to it and then it would become stronger."

Kagome then went toward the a hall to go to the bathroom and said to them without looking before she left.

"I'm going to get ready and after that I will practice the white charms."

* * *

><p>Outside the Shrine,<p>

Kagome was in a her Miko clothes again, sitting on a square cloth, writing on another white charm 'Blooming' and stick it to a tree that has flower buds un it she saw nothing happening.

'That was the seventh tree. Hmm... Let's see what happens when I add a little Miko energy.' When her hand touched one of the white charms that were already on a tree, she pushed a little of her Miko energy into it she then saw the tree blooming flowers.

'It works.' Kagome thought and made a small smile without knowing.

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

When Kagome heard someone her small smile disappeared and looked to her left to see Kotetsu walking up to her holding up a platter filled four bowls of food and a small plate on the center.

"Please have your food soon." Kotetsu said after he put the platter next to her.

"Ok" She said as Kotetsu began to walk back to the Shrine.

She then walked back to her spot on the center of the square cloth and began to eat.

'I just realized something, Tomoe is already taking care of my bedroom, my meals, cleaning, and everthing else. He said it's only natural since it's his duty as a familiar. I've got to do something around here than just eat like this.' Kagome thought as she continued eating.

When Kagome was done eating she then walked up to the tree she made bloom closed her eyes and leaned against it to rest.

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Tomoe's aura and saw him looking at her.

"Is ther something you need?" Kagome said with a blank look.

"I forgot to tell you that the white charms suck away the powers of the user." Tomoe said.

"Oh," Kagome said, "you don't need to worry about that."

When Tomoe looked at the bloomed tree that she was near, his eyes widened again.

"LAND GOD-SAMA! LAND GOD-SAMA!" They heard from the sky. When Tomoe snapped out of his shook both him and Kagome looked up in the sky they saw a little yellow bird with a hat on it's head flying to Kagome.

When Kagome put her hand in the air, the bird landed on it and said to Kagome as Tomoe walked toward them. "I'm the familiar of my princess, I came to deliver a message. This evening, the princess of the swamp will come and greet the new Land God."

"Really? Well thank you for the message, and I can't wait to meet the princess of the swamp." Kagome said, and watched as the bird fly away.

"Tomoe, who is the princess of the swamp?" Kagome asked as she looked at Tomoe in the eyes.

"She's the master of a swamp called, 'Tatara'. Originally, she was the incarnation of a catfish. Tatara swamp is a part of the land that Mikage protects. After hearing a new Land God came here, it's natural for her to come here and greet you."

"Is that so?" Then Kagome continued with her practice as Tomoe walked away and did some of his chores.

* * *

><p>In the evening,<p>

"What are you dressing up for?" Tomoe said, looking at Kagome who was brushing her hair in front of a mirror still in her Miko attire from the morning.

"We're going to have a guest so it's normal to get ready."

"You don't have to show up. If they know that the new Land God is a powerless young girl they won't keep quit about it. Even if you show up you'll only be a nuisance. Listen up Kagome, absolutely don't get out of here until the guests go back." Tomoe said as he left.

'Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe. You don't know who I am or what I am. So you can't just boss someone around.' Kagome thought as she kept brushing her raven colored hair.

Then she heard Tomoe greet princess of the swamp, and said that she wasn't feeling well.

'That was quick.' Kagome thought, then she began to tie her hair.

Then she saw Onikiri and Kotetsu come in and Kotetsu said, "Don't be upset of what Tomoe-dono said. He only said that because he was worried about you." but was ignored by Kagome.

Then Onikiri said to Kotetsu. "The guest is Numano Himemiko, the controller of all the spirits in the region of the swamp."

Then Kotetsu said, "Even Tomoe-dono won't be able to deal with her with ordinary means." when Kagome heard that she finished tieing her hair to make it look like Kikyo. Kagome stood up and walked toward where Tomoe and the princess was while listening to their coversation ignoring Onikiti and Kotetsu's protest.

"Lady Himemiko-sama came here to see the Land God. Not showing her face is an insult to Himemiko-sama." Kagome heard guessing it's one of Himemiko's servents.

"I'm very sorry. Once she feels better, we'll go there to gereet her." She heard Tomoe say.

"We heard that the new Land God is a human girl. Could the reason why she can't come out to see Himemiko-sama is because she's shaking in fear in there?" Himemiko's servant said.

"Not at all. She's appointed by the previous Land God, Mikage. Even though she's human she is by no means inferior to us."

"But according to what I heard she was attacked by a monster a few days ago and got away in a flurry." The servent said.

Then Kagome was in front of a door hearing them on the other side of the door, and shushed Onikiri and Kotetsu when they kept protesting.

Then the servent continued. "It's not even funny, she's just a human, more over she's a frail little girl. To let someone like her become the Land God, this Shrine is going to fall down."

"No, no, even though Kagome seems that way, she's a strong willed girl. Someday she will be able to flowers bloom without using help from something." Tomoe said.

"I see you're a cowardly fox who's pushed around by that little girl." The servant said.

"Oh my, you're being to harsh. Saying that isn't any different from saying that your master who came all this way to greet that little girl is inferior than our god."

"Enough with your cheekiness. I'm telling you to bring that little girl here right now or I'm going to send your neck flying, you fox."

"You're so hot-blooded, there's no helping it, then-" Tomoe was cut off when Kagome opened the door.

Kagome then walked in front inside and sat on her knees in front of Himemiko a couple of feet away. "I apologize for being late. I'm Higurashi Kagome, the Land God. I wasn't feeling well and fainted a while ago, I swollowed some pills, I told Tomoe to keep you company till I felt better. I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting." She then bowed respectfully to them gracefully then sat up straight.

She saw a big catfish with big eyes, in a pretty pink kimono that has a bunch of leaves in different places, and she guess she's the princess. She then saw a man next to the princess with pointy ears, his hair tied up, in a bown hakama, a haori with wierd pictures of a bid all over, and a brown outer sleeveless haori over it and guessed he's the servant that said some rude things about her.

When she saw the sword on the servant's hand pointed at them. Kagome then put her hand on the tip of the sword and lowered it. "Can you please put your sword away?"

"Kagome" Tomoe said as he bended down next to her and touched her hand.

"Hn?" She said as she turned her head to him.

"You idiot, why did you come out? What ever happens, it'll just be me who has to endure it, but now that you've come out, I have no choice but to protect you."

Then he let go and stood up as Himemiko's servant walked up to them.

"So you're the Land God?" He said, "Just like the rumors, what a frail little girl. I'll make you pay with your flesh and blood for all those insults to Himemiko-sama." then he stopped walking.

Then Tomoe stepped in front of Kagome while saying. "Sorry, but even if my master is right behind me, I won't go easy on you. Please don't hate me even if I kill you."

"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!" The servant yelled angrily, then the princess clacked her mouth or her teeth.

Kagome then stood up and stepped a few feet away from them so she wouldn't be injured in there fight, when she saw about 5 feet away from them she crossed her arms and looked at them carefully.

"All right, into what dish should I make you?" Tomoe said.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" The servant said again. Then he ran at Tomoe with his sword and swung it at Tomoe who jumped in the air and landed behind him.

When Tomoe turned around to face him he pulled out on one of magic leaves. "I've decided I'll make fried fish." When he through it at the servants forehead if landed and there was a poof, and he disappeared leaving a fish with the same hair as the guy, with a leaf on it who's wiggling for water.

When Tomoe picked the fish up by the tail with his fingers he said, "Moderate fire for 5 minutes perfect for a side dish for breakfast." then his other hand make a fire.

"How's the feeling of being burnt by a fox's fire while still alive? Your name is... Uhm... What was it? Oh well, I'll take your stinking bowels out before frying you."

"Tomoe" Kagome said as she walked toward him, "let go of him." she said with a voice of command. The second Kagome said that Tomoe's hands release the fish quickly making it fall to the ground.

"Sit down and make up with the fish so the fight can be over." Then Tomoe sat down on his knees and shook one of his hands with on of the fish's fins.

"You're awefully obedient." She commented with a hint of amusement, "I wish it was Inuyasha, he barely listens." then sighed.

"Heh," When Kagome turned she saw the Himemiko standing up, "So that's the spell 'Word Power Bind' used on familiars, huh? Looks like you really are the Land God."

"Word Power Bind?" She questioned as one of her eyebrow raised.

"Kagome-sama, "Kagome turned to see Kotetsu crawling next to her. "an order that the God gives becomes words with power, and binds the familiar. The more powerful the order is, the stronger the force is. A familiar is restricted by the powers of those words. That's the contract between a God and a familiar."

Then Kagome looked at Tomoe when he fell on his side and his hand covering his face.

"STUPID KOTETSU! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT FROM KAGOME!"

Then Himemiko walked up and looked at the fish in front of her when she stopped walking.

"Mister familiar, this Aotake is stil inexperienced so would you forgive him? I apologize for his impoliteness." Himemiko said. "I didn't come here to quarrel. I came here to ask the Land God to grant my bond-tying prayer."

"Bond-tying? So it's a love story?" Kagome said, then Himemiko clacked her mouth or her teeth again as a 'Yes'.

"I only met him once, ten years ago at Tatara swamp, I fell in love with a human boy. He's Urashima Kotatou, from the new residential area. He's crying face was adorable, he was an eight year old child. Since then, it's been ten years in the human world, he must have grown into a fine man by now, but I can't meet him in this form. I want to tie the interrupted bond between Kotatou and me once again. Kagome-dono would you please grant my wish?"

"She won't." Tomoe said next to Kagome. "Romance between a spirit and a human is taboo. You must know that very well too, Princess."

"I do know, I do know." Said princess answered.

When Kagome looked at Himemiko she say sadness in her eyes even it she tried to cover her face.

'It's almost like Kikyo and Inuyasha, it's taboo because they are supposed to be enemies for there difference.'

"I understand, I will do my best in anyway I can." Kagome said as she gave a small smile, making Tomoe shocked at both her agreement in doing it and seeing her smile a bit.

"Thank you" Himemiko said.

* * *

><p>Next day,<p>

"Good morning" Kagome said to Kotetsu and Onikiri who was sitting on there knees and looking at a door on the floor.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama." They said looking at Kagome, who was wering something different.

She wore a black sleeveless shirt showing her curves and her C-cup chest that stopped just above her belly button, over it was a yellow jacket with three big buttons that aren't buttoned in, a jean skirt that stopped just above her knees, and she had a chained necklace with a blue crescent moon.

"Kagome-sama, you look beautiful." Onikiri said.

"Thank you."

"And where did you get this necklace?" Kotetsu asked looking at the said object.

"The necklace was a gift from a friend." Kagome said with an unnoticable smile on her face as her hand gripped on it for a while.

"Oh" They said at the sametime.

"Now why are you in here?" Kagome walked up to them and stopped in front of the floor door.

"It looks like he's in quiet a bad mood." Kotetsu said.

"He's down there, he kept locking himself up in his own room after the princess went back." Onikiri said.

"Tomoe-dono."

"Tomoe-dono, Kagome-sama is here."

Then they stood up an ran out as Onikiri said, "There's no helping it, we'll go and prepare breakfast." then Kotetsu said before they left. "We'll see you later."

'They didn't give me a chance to say that Tomoe isn't in there.' Kagome thought as she turned around and walked out.

When Kagome stepped out of the door she bumped into someone and fell to her butt. When she sat up and looked who she bumped into she saw Tomoe on his butt looking at her.

"Tomoe, where were you?" Kagome asked as they both stood up.

"The moon was beautiful, so I watched the moon and drank wine on the roof. I was drunk, so I just flept there like that. Don't worry it's a light case of 'Escaping Reality'." He said as he looked at Kagome's attire.

When Kagome was about to say something Tomoe cut her off.

"If it's about Himemiko, I won't listen to it. I'll apologize to her later, don't get involved in that case anymore. After all, humans and spirits be bound together, most importantly, what can you do?"

"I won't know till I try." Kagome said.

"I'm certain even if you don't try."

"Even human and spirits can love each other too." 'Like a human and a demon or a half-breed love each other.'

"The category called 'love' is based on human's standard." Tomoe said, then Kagome turned around and said to him as she walked away.

"Whatever you say."

"Where are you going?" He questioned making Kagome stop walking.

"To Town, I'm going to search for Kotarou." Kagome said not looking at him.

When Tomoe heard that he remembered when Mikage left saying to take care of the Shrine till he came back which didn't happen yet.

When Kagome began to walk again Tomoe grabbed her shoulder and said to her. "Wait, I'm going too."

"I will let you as long you don't where those loose clothes and loose your ears and tail, I don't want to draw attention to ourselves because of your ears and tail." Kagome said, which surprised Tomoe at her conditions.

* * *

><p>In the Town,<p>

Kagome and Tomoe, who was now wearig the clothes he wore when they first met, were walking through the sidewalks.

Kagome and Tomoe then walked through the park and sat on a bench near a fountain that had three girls talking and laughing with each other near it.

When Kagome looked at the girls she realized something, they all wore the same thing. They wore different length brown skirts, a matching long sleeved brown shirt with 2 buttons that are buttoned together, a white blouse underneath it, a yellow bow around their neck, long socks that stops below their knees, and black shoes.

'They're wearing my school uniform, I almost forgot all about it since crazy things happened to me again.'

"What's wrong?" Tomoe said, looking at Kagome confusingly.

"Nothing," Kagome then stood up and looked at Tomoe, "let's get some ice cream." then she began to walk away with Tomoe following her.

When they went to a ice cream store they sat down and ate, both eating vanilla in a small bowl using a plastic spoon.

"Tomoe," Kagome called out.

"Hm?"

"I'm thinking of going back to school soon."

"Where did this come idea come from?"

"Remember the girls that were talking to each other near the water fountain in the park a while a go?"

Getting a nod.

"Well the uniform they wore was my school's and I was thinking of going back to school." She said as she looked away.

"I'll thin about it, just remember that we came here to look for Kotarou."

"I know." She said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"Huh? Isn't it the Shrine-Maiden Higurashi? What are you doing?" Someone said.

"Hm?" Kagome glanced to see who it was and saw her classmate from school.

"Hey Isobe" She said as she looked away and continued to eat.

"What are you doing, not coming to school? Having a guy with you, how lewd." Isobe said looking at them.

"Don't get the wrong way. Now, got away." She sighed.

"Hey, is it true that your house burned along with your mom and grandpa in there? And that your brother is missing?"

Kagome then stopped and turned to him. As Tomoe stared at Kagome now knowing what had happened that made her find a place to live in.

"Alot of rumors has been flying around in school about you."

"That's non of your business, now buzz off."

He ignored her and said, "It's true, isn't it? Come on tell me?"

"Leave" Kagome said getting annoyed.

While they were talking to eachother Tomoe had been watching them with a weird look on his face and in his eyes he had a different vision of them taking to eachother in a loving way as Kagome talked abit with a small smile on her face.

Then he got up and pulled Kagome's arm making her stand up while he said, "Let's get out of here." still having that weird look in his face.

"What's wrong?" Isome asked then said wanting to get his answers from Kagome, "Hold on a-" then was cut off by having Tomoe's pointed nail touching his forehead.

"Don't touch her so casually, you damn brat." Tomoe said darkly with a tick mark on his face.

Kagome then stopped him before he went to far by yanking his fox ears that recently reappeared and said a bit loudly. "STOP IT!"

When she let go she took a glance at Isome to see him space out from shock. She then turned back to Tomoe who had the same look, thenhe shook it off and turned to Kagome and yelled at her.

"DON'T SHOUT CLOSE TO MY EARS! YOU CAN'T DO YOUR WORK, BUT YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME ORDERS! HOW MATURE ARE YOU?"

"It's your fault for starting a fight with a human. Besides didn't I come here to work?" Kagome retorted.

"Uhm... Please don't fight in the store..." A boy who looks like a worker there said but was ignored.

Tomoe then calmed down a bit as the ears disappeared again and looked away a bit and said quietly."You're not doing any of your work. You...have too many lingering feelings for this world. Don't you think that someday...you'll come back here?"

"Customers... Please..." The boy said but was ignored again.

"I didn't come all the way to the town for you to treat me to ice cream. We came hereto look for Urashima Kotarou." Tomoe said to Kagome catching the boy's attention.

"I am too. I was just a little hot from the heat." She said calmly.

"Uhm... What do you want with me?" The boy now known as Kotarou asked.

Kagome and Tomoe looked at Kotarou with a slight look of shock on their face, as Kagome thought. 'I didn't expect this to happen.'

"I'm... Urashima Kotarou." Kotarou introduced himself to them with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>In a park Kotarou was wearing casual clothes sitting on a bench while playing with his puzzle cube.<p>

"Kotarou-kun" Kagome said as she walked toward him.

"I'm sorry for calling you out."

"No, it's fine." Kotarou said.

Kagome then bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry that I caused a commotion in the shop just now."

"WAH, WAH! P-PLEASE STOP THAT! I don't really mind... T-That aside, what do you...want to talk to me about...?" Kotarou said nervously as he continued playing with his puzzle cube.

"Do you still remember the girl you met at Tatara Swamp ten years ago?" Kagome said looking at him after she straightened up.

"Ten years ago..." He said, he then played his puzzle cube faster.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't remember anything."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She said and then she realized he had a puzzle cube. "Is that a puzzle cube? Is it your specialty?"

"...Yes... I...reallydon't have any redeeming points... But from long ago, this is the only thing I'm good at... When I touch this, I can calm down, or rather...I can continue a conversation with someone I met for the first time."

"I get it. It's like you lucky item." Kotarou nodded as Kagome gripped her necklace for a moment and let it go.

"My friend has had a crush on you all this time, Her name is Numano Himemiko. Would you please meet her once?"

Kotarou stopped playing with his puzzle cube when he heard someone has a crush on him.

* * *

><p>"THAT'S KAGOME-SAMA FOR YOU!" Onikiri yelled.<p>

"You were able to get Kotarou-dono to make a promise, right?" Kotetsu asked.

"Onikiri-kun, Kotetsu-kun? What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Tomoe-dono told us to come pick you up."

"Oh, and where is he?" She asked.

"Tomoe-dono went to take the car." Onikiri answered.

'Car?' She thought, she then felt something behind her along with Tomoe's aura.

"I'm here." Tomoe said on a floating cart like car that was mostly surrounded by some fog.

"It looks like you finished talking to Kotarou. Let's go back to the Shrine."

"What's this?" Kagome said looking at the car.

"Mikage's favortie car. It's a night fog car. Since it weaves its way through the darkness it only moves at night, though." Tomoe answered.

"Then please, excuse us."Kotetsu said as Onikiri and himself jumped in to the car that was floating to Kagome's height just below her chin.

"You should hurry up and get on, too. I'm going to start the car." Tomoe said turning around to start the car.

Kagome then struggled to get in the car.

Tomoe then said as he saw her not in the car yet.

"If you don't want to go back, you can stay here. I'll go back." He then walked away, but stopped for a bit.

"You want to stay back here, right? In this human world-" Kagome then cut him off.

"You got it wrong." She looked away with a blush on her face as Tomoe turned arouund to look at her.

"Then what?" He said confused.

Kagome put her hand out and said, "It's too high for me to get on. Can you lend me a hand?"

Tomoe's eyes widened for a bit when he saw Kagome blush a bit and pulled her up.

"You are really...slow."

When she got on Tomoe let go.

"You can't pluck the grass, get away from a witch, nor can you get on a car. How absolutely ridiculous." Tomoe said to Kagome.

"By the way, about Himemiko, there's a favor I want to ask of you, Tomoe." Kagome said when he finished.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

"WHERE'S HIMEMIKO-SAMA?" Aotake yelled as he barged into the Shrine.

"You're too loud." Tomoe said when he walked into the room.

"SHE WAS CALLED OUT BY THE LAND GOD, AND SHE STILL HAVEN'T COME BACK YET!" Aotake stomped inside the shrine.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIMEMIKO-SAMA, YOU FOX? DON'T TELL ME YOU TURNED HER INTO A FISH AND ATE HER!"

"You're the only one stupid enough to be turned into a fish." Tomoe said calmly.

"You're too loud, Aotake." A voice said.

"I apologize to keep you all waiting." Kagome said behind Himemiko, who now looks like a cute girl in a school uniform that was a head shorter than Kagome.

While Kagome wore a fitting light blue sweater that stopped below her hip, a skirt that stopped to her mid thigh and walked with white socks that stopped mid calf. Same with Himemiko only it was black.

"M-MY PRINCESS...?" Aotake yelled.

"I tried making her wear my girl uniform that I don't wear for school. How is it?" Kagome said.

"Does it really look good on me?" Himemiko asked.

"Hmm. With this, he won't suspect that you're a spirit." Tomoe said.

'Not like he would exactly think of her as a spirit.' Kagome thought, ignoring the look Aotake had when he look really shooked that the cute human girl is his princess.

"With this, I can meet Kotarou, right?" Himemiko then put her hands on each side of her face with a blush on her face.

"But be careful, it's hard for my transformation magic to hold a human form. Absolutely don't use black magic. If you use your power, you'll return to your spirit form." Tomoe warned her.

Himemiko then clacked her mouth as an answer.

"...and stop that, too..." Tomoe added.

"Come on, let's go, Himemiko." Kagome said. "Kotarou-kun is waiting."

"Kagome-dono..." Himemiko said stopping Kagome from almost pushing her to the park. "thank you."

"No problem" Kagome said with a small smile.

"And you sang beautifully." Himemiko added.

"Sang?" Tomoe questioned.

"Kagome-dono sang a song that was short but beautiful while she did my hair." Kagome turned her head away.

"Oh really? Let me hear it?"

Kagome didn't do anything.

"I did you a favor, you should at let me hear the song."

Kagome sighed and began to sing.

_(Song Of Parting-Inuyasha)_

_Father once said to me  
><em>_Many moons ago_  
><em>A demon hand will defend<em>  
><em>Mother said one day<em>  
><em>There is more that you must know<em>  
><em>A mortal hand will sustain<em>  
><em>Two hands together<em>  
><em>Incomplete alone<em>  
><em>Balance and union<em>  
><em>And the gate will open<em>  
><em>Go my children go<em>  
><em>Go to crimson flames<em>  
><em>To save our children<em>  
><em>The lights of memory remain<em>

"It's a beautiful song." Himemiko complimented, with Tomoe nodding in approval along with Onikiri and Kotetsu.

"We should be going." Kagome said, pushing Himemiko to the meeting place, at the plaza at Nishiguchi park, with Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu fallow after them leaving Aotake behind.

"Where did you come up with that song?" Tomoe asked when he caught to them.

"I didn't. I used to live in a Shrine, well not exactly in a Shrine, a house that is built near it. Anyway my mother used to sing me that exact song that was part of the history of our Shrine." Kagome answered as they walked.

'Speaking of the Shrine I should visit it so I could clean it up and still do those monthly tours and maybe put a sign up just in case. Of when I would be there like a schedule and of where I am if they need something from me. It's still my family Shrine, it's just that I can't live in there nor in the house anymore.'

"Which Shrine?" Kotetsu asked.

"Hm?" Kagome asked not paying attention.

"Which Shrine were you in?" Onikiri said for Kotetsu.

Kagome saw it up ahead, which didn't surprise her seeing that the park is close to the Shrine.

Kagome pointed at it as they were in front of the stairs.

"This one." Kagome pointed at the Shrine that's on top of the stairs.

"Wow" Himemiko, Kotetsu and Onikiri awed at it at how it looked seeing as they rarely went out, while Tomoe stared at it at shock that Kagome used to live there, kind of.

"I'll be coming here to take care of it. It's still my family Shrine."

Tomoe's eyebrow twiched for a bit.

"Alright we have to hurry up, we don't want to keep Kotarou waiting." Kagome said with a bland look on her face.

They then began to walk, when they saw Kotarou Kagome gave Himemiko a push so she could go meet Kotarou as the others went behind a bunch of trees so they could observe.

As they watched Kagome, who was standing near a tree as her hand was on it, seemed to be satisfied at what is happening infront of them.

'Cute' Kagome thought at how Kotarou reacted when Himemiko said she missed him alot, seeing as he still doesn't remembered, and when she said she loves him makig him blush. Then he said some stuff about how confused he was of why she likes him but would be disappointed with him right away. However Himemiko wasn't listening as she realised he had a puzzle cube and is playing with it.

She then asked what the puzzle cube was and Kotarou answered along with how to do it. Then he offered if she wanted to give it a try which she gladly accepted it.

He then got up and told her that he would go buy something to drink and left.

"THAT'S KAGOME-SAMA FOR YOU!" Kotetsu yelled.

"SHE FINISHED HER FIRST JOB SO FAST!" Onikiri yelled.

"HOW WONDERFUL!" Kotetsu yelled.

Kagome ignored them as she saw two guys walking toward Himemiko.

"You're cute. You seem to be free." One of them said.

"Want to go somewhere for a bite with us? It's our treat." The other said, then he took the puzzle cube from her hands. "Don't play with something like this."

"Give it back." Himemiko stood up and tried to get it but having a hard time from how short she was compared to them.

"Is this important to you?"

Then his friend went behind her and looked under her skirt.

When Kagome saw this she looked down a bit making her bangs cover her eyes. The hand that was on the tree pushed against it abit making the branch break from the pressure, making a crunching noise that could be heard in a long distance.

(The same way in Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) II episode 10, after Claude helped Ciel into his socks making Sebastian mad as he observed from a distance.)

When Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu saw this they stepped back a few times, shooked that Kagome had actually had that much strength and she didn't seem to look like she knew she did that as she continued to look at what was happening to Himemiko.

The two guys looked at where the sound came from but didn't see anything because of the tree's blocking the way. They then brushed it aside and continued on with what they were doing.

When Kagome was about to walk toward them Tomoe brushed his shock away and stopped Kagome from helping Himemiko, by placing a hand on her shoulder making her turn her head a little to his direction.

"Wait, Kagome. It's not your job to save someone, a human has to move forward on his own." Looking somewhere else, followed by Kagome to see Kotarou. "If one wants to move forward, one can move, even if he only has little power. Your job is to push that back."

Tomoe then pulled out a blank charm and a brush that has already been soaked in black ink and gave it to Kagome.

Kagome then took it and wrote 'Kotarou', she then sticked it on to a tree near by and pushed it a bit.

Then real Kotarou was standing watching the two guys harrassing Himemiko. He then felt something or someone push him toward them and then he began to help Himemiko.

"Looks like those two have moved forward. Good job, for now, that is..." Tomoe said.

"Now that problem is done, I need to ask you something, Kagome." Kagome then looked at Tomoe confused and nodded slowly.

"What do you mean you will take care of two Shrines and how are you able to do that?" Tomoe questioned as he pointed toward the tree she crushed a few moments ago.

"The first one is that I'm going to take care of two Shrines, my family Shrine and Mikage Shrine. You already know about my situation and I'm the only one left in the family to care of it and seeing as I'm the new Land God just recently it would make sense for me to take care of two Shrines. And as for the last question... You'll just have to find that out yourself."

* * *

><p>On a Saturday morning,<p>

Kagome was in the Shrine, in her miko garbs, writing down on a paper and had a frame near by. When she was done she looked at it.

"Tomoe, I'll be going to my family Shrine for a while that is if you want to come along." Kagome said as Tomoe came in the room.

Tomoe looked at the paper that she was working on for a while.

**Kagome's**** S****chedule**

_On week days I will be here from 3pm-5pm_

_On the weekends I will be her from 12pm-4pm_

_When it's those monthly tours I will be there from 9am-3pm_

_If there is an emergency that you need me immediately go to Mikage Shrine._

_If you are just here to pray then you can do so._

"What's this?" Tomoe asked.

"This is a schedule for my family Shrine." Kagome answered.

Tomoe then looked at the clock on the wall and asked. "Why are you going right now it's 8:45am?"

"Today is the monthly tour so I have to get there pretty soon." Kagome said as she put the schedule in the frame.

"I'll come along, I want to see how you do." Tomoe said.

Kagome nodded toward him.

Kagome and Tomoe then began to walk to her family Shrine.

When they got there Kagome hung the frame next to the sign that says, 'Higurashi Shrine' and when they looked what time it was they have a couple of minutes left until 9am.

"Tomoe can you hide your ears and tail?"

Tomoe then pulled out a leaf and put it on his head making his ears and tail disappear.

Then a group of people came and some seem to be tourists while the rest were the people who are interested with the history of the Shrine.

"Good morning, my name is Kagome Higurashi, new head of the Higurashi Shrine and your guide for this tour. Before we start is there any questions?" Kagome asked with a small smile and a few raised their hands.

Kagome then pointed at one of them.

"What do you mean 'new head of the Higurashi Shrine'? Aren't you a little young?"

"Well you see about a week ago I lost my home, grandfather, mother and my brother. My house burned away along with my grandfather and my mom while for my brother, he disappeared. I'm the only one left it would make sense for me to take care of my family Shrine." She said with a sad smile.

"Anymore questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Well then, we begin our tour."

Kagome then walked up the stairs with Tomoe following behind along with the tourists.

When they got to the of the stairs Kagome then jestured to the huge Shrine in front of them.

"As you can see right there, that is the Shrine. Before it was built there used to be a village that was a bit poor, but before it became poor they were famous for having a powerfu object. The object was called, 'The Shikon no Tama' which meant 'Jewel of Four Souls'.

The Shikon no Tama was created by actual four souls.

The jewel was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai (demon). She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her; similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyo and created Naraku which I will tell you later about.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel.

The jewel was controlled by various humans and yōkai for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by a demon slayer in a centipede yōkai, Mistress Centipede. The demon slayer entrusted Kikyo, who was the current priestass, with the guardianship of the jewel due to her purifying powers, but it leads to her untimely demise.

She met Inuyasha, an inu hanyō, who attepted to steal the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon. Kikyo then pitied him and left him alive warning him to not steal the Shikon no Tama or she would have to purify him. Inuyasha then began to spy on her and then after a few days they began to be friends and while it happened they each began to fall in love eachother little by little without knowing it.

Kikyo then found a burnt bandit and help cure him and occationally Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede, who is training to become a priestass. The bandit then began to fall in love with the priestass. Onigumo gave up his body to demons in order to regain his strength, mobility, and power. He did this because he desired Kikyo and the Sacred Jewel for himelf, while the demons did it because they wished to get rid of Kikyo and obtain the Sacred Jewel. This created the evil half-demon Naraku who then immediately tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into becoming enemies so he could have the sacred jewel for even more power than he already had.

Naraku deceived Kikyo and InuYasha, who had fallen in love with her, into hating each other by making them believe they had betrayed one another. The purpose of his plan is to steal the jewel and corrupt it with their hatred and bitterness. InuYasha is sealed to a tree for fifty years, and Kikyo is killed by Naraku, although she believes InuYasha is responsible for her death.

Her last words were to burn her body along with her body. Making the jewel disappear until fifty years when a girl came out of a well, that looks almost identical to Kikyo, and found out that she had the Shikon no Tama inside her body. She also found out that she is the reincarnation of the priestass fifty years ago. The girl eventually unsealed Inuyasha however, the jewel was lost to a carrion crow. While attempting to retrieve it by shooting the crow with an arrow, she accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds if not thousands of shards which scatter themselves across Japan.

Through out their journey they came across a fox yōkai, a monk, and the last demon slayer alive after a herd of demons massacred her village, along with a two tailed neko yōkai. InuYasha's group are attempting to collect the shards and stop Naraku from getting the jewel for himself. Naraku has completed a corrupted Shikon No Tama. When Naraku was killed, the girl was absorbed into the jewel to start a new battle between good and evil.

The jewel was trying to make the girl make a wish so it can start the battle all over again. Because unlike most beliefs, Midoriko is still alive and fighting the demons within the jewel. The jewel wants the girl to take Midoriko's place and replace the demons with Naraku instead. The girl finds out that the jewel does not really grant one's true wish. She realizes that Kikyo wished to be with Inuyasha and Naraku's wish probably wasn't a evil one as he had intended it to be. She remembers her grandfather telling her that the Shikon no Tama can only be purified by one soul that wishes to save everything. It's then that the girl realizes the wish and makes it. She wishes for the Shikon no Tama to be gone forever, thus freeing Midoriko's spirit so that she can pass on to the afterlife; Naraku is shown to have awakened and finally is content by the warmness that the Shikon no Tama shined as it is destroyed.

When the battle was all over there were a few who were left alive. The girl who freed the souls in the jewel, Inuyasha's half older brother, Sesshomaru, who is an inu daiyōkai, one of the most powerful and most feared daiyōkai in Japan, and also prince of the west. The other people who were alive were Sesshomaru's human ward he came across, Rin, Sesshomaru's most loyal servant is a imp yōkai, Jaken, and also Sesshomaru's pet Ah-Un, who is a two headed dragon. And lastly the fox yōkai, that was in the girl's group.

After the battle Sesshomaru went back to his castle, along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. The girl went back to where she came from through the well after she put the fox yōkai in the village's care."

Kagome then began to walk toward a large tree followed by the tourists and Tomoe.

"This here is the tree of ages. The exact tree Inuyasha was sealed to by Kikyo's own arrow. The tree have been around for more than 500 years and it probably has been around here twice that long." Kagome said making some people gasp at it.

Kagome then walked toward the well house and opened the door. She then moved away so people could see the well.

"That is the well the girl went through. Back then they called it the bone-eater's well. They called it that because when they throw bones of demons they killed into the well and after a while the bones with disappear."

Kagome then walked to where they were, infront of the stairs. She then looked at the group and then bowed.

"That's the end of our tour, thank you very much for coming and also if you want you can pray there." Kagome said pointing at where people would usually pray.

When everyone was gone it was 12pm.

"Well, what did you think of the tour?" Kagome said as she looked at Tomoe.

"Really interesting."

Kagome then looked at theplace where people through their money and pray.

When Kagome took a look at the box of where the money thrown she saw a bunch of coins in there and it looked to be half way filled.

"Oh my, I guess I have to clean it up." Kagome sighed. "Tomoe can you help me with this?"

Tomoe walked next to her and had a surprised look on his face at how many coins are in there.

It took about an hour and a half to finish cleaning the coins and replacing the water with fresh new water.

For the next hour and a half Kagome cleaned the Shrine, dusted and sweeped inside and outside the Shrine.

Tomoe and Kagome then took the coins and put them in a bag so they could bring it with them.

They then left to go back to Mikage Shrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Mikage Shrine,

"Kagome-sama, are you really going to School?" Onikiri asked.

"I missed enough School already. I don't want to be behind lessons." Kagome said as she brushed her hair.

Kagome wore a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Besides, it seems that the rumors about my family has spread through out the school and if I come back to School a little later they might think I was sulking this whole time and would pity me. So if I go now I could stop the rumors about my family and probably stop the process of it turning into something ugly."

When Kagome was done brushing her hair she tied it in a low pont tail hanging over her right shoulder. She then went to the front door and put on her shoes.

Tomoe then came in the room and saw Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to School." She answered as she was done tying her shoes.

"Why are you in a boy's uniform?"

"I feel like it this year for School."

"You're not going." Tome walked up to her and held her chin so she looked at him.

He then pointed at the mark on Kagome's forehead.

"Look at the mark that symbolizes the fact that you're the Land God. It's on a forehead of a human girl like you. If you just go out like that, it'll be like begging them to come and eat you."

Kagome then moved away from his hand.

Kagome thought and then said. "Than why don't you come with me as well?"

"I'M BUSY WITH MY JOB HERE! YOU SHOULD ALSO TRY TO MASTER YOUR POWERS A BIT!" Tomoe yelled with a angry look on his face.

"What do you mean 'busy'? Not alot of people come here. Besides, you can't bind me here anyway." Kagome said as she stood up and walked to the door.

Just when she was about to open the door Tomoe took a hold of her waist just below her breast, with an arm.

Kagome struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't break free.

Kagome sighed with a blush on her face, embarressed with the situation.

'He's as stubburn as Inuyasha.'

"Let's make a deal, okay?" Tomoe looked at her.

"How about you let me go to School wearing a bandage above my forehead so no one would see it till you trust me without it. Deal?"

Tomoe thought about it.

"Deal"

"Kotetsu, get a bandage for Kagome." Tomoe ordered which Kotetsu complied with.

"Could you let go of me?" Kagome looked up Tomoe with a blush on her face.

Tomoe looked down at her confused with a 'what's with you?' look on his face.

"Don't you know where you are holding me?"

Tomoe looked over her and saw his arm around her waist just below her C-cup breast by a couple of inches.

Tomoe blushed. He quickly let go of her and they looked in different directions.

When Kotetsu gave Tomoe the stuff he asked for Tomoe ripped the bandage open and put it over the mark on Kagome's forehead trying to only look at her forehead.

"You can go now." Tomoe said.

Kagome then got up and left to and began to jog carelessly seeing as she missed the bus. While she was jogging Kagome pulled out an Ipod and put on the earbuds.

She then played on one of the songs that she downloaded in to the Ipod.

When Kagome was in front of the School she saw a bunch of people crowding to look for someone.

She just shrugged the situation away and walked through the hallways of the School and went to her class she was assigned to, that was mailed from the Principle. She then sat on a seat that's next to the window.

She closed he eyes and leaned back against her seat.

While it played Kagome then felt a yōkai infront of her.

Kagome opened her eyes, as she paused the song, and saw brown eyes staring back at here.

'I was too busy listening to the song that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.'

"Do you need something?" Kagome asked calmly.

"You are different from the others. Why is it that you don't seem to be all excited about me here?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"You don't know me?" He said surprised while some gasped from the background.

"How should I? You are too close to me that I can't see you clearly." Kagome said calmly.

When he moved away Kagome sat straight and strenched.

When Kagome looked at the guy's face he looks okay if you compare him to Sesshomaru.

Kagome then yawned.

"Sorry, I don't know you."

Making more people gasp.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW OF HIM?" Someone yelled.

"HE'S FAMOUS FOR TEN YEARS AND YOU DON'T KNOW OF HIM?" Another yelled.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Another yelled.

'I'm getting a headache.' Kagome then continued with her song, not wanting to haer anybody else yelling.

At lunch,

Kagome was staring out the window, feeling bored.

She knew she was being watched by Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu.

"PARENTLESS KAGOME!" Isobe yelled, knowing that Kagome isn't bothered about it since their last encounter.

When people heard that they started to murmur.

"That's Kagome Higurashi, right?" One murmured to another.

"Right, I totally forgot. Her house burned in a fire along with her grandfather and mother, while her brother disappeared." One replied.

"She didn't come to school for almost a week."

"So sad, if it was me then I wouldn't know what to do."

'That's right. If it was you. But it happened to me and I don't need their pity. I'm stronger than them and had went through worst things than that.'

"Hey parentless Kagome. Didn't you hear me?"

Kagome just stared at Isobe.

"I said, 'What kind of lunch did you bring with you?'" Isobe said.

"I don't know, what do you have?" Kagome asked, knowing that she didn't have any lunch with her.

"Well I have Hinomaru style rice, fried shrimp, octipus shaped sausage, and some sushi." Isobe opened the bento and showed it to her.

Kagome then took a fried shrimp and ate it.

"HEY!"

"What?"

Kagome made a innocent look.

_CLICK!_

A camera being flashed was heard, but no one heard it.

"Fine I'll pay you back back a dollar." Kagome then pulled out her wallet and took out three of 300 dollars.

"HOW DID YOU GET 300 DOLLARS?"

Kagome stared at it.

'That's also my question here.'

"Oh?" Kurama said near by them looking at his own wallet. "I lost three of my 300 dollars. How strange. Oh, well it doesn't really matter."

Then a fan said, "HEY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE KURAMA-SAMA'S MONEY IS?" then she saw Kagome's hand. "Kagome-san, what's with that money?"

"That's exactly 300 dollars." Another said.

"How strange." Said another.

"Did you steal that from Kurama-sama's wallet? I mean, your family is-"

"Hold on a minute." Kurama said standing up while looking at Kagome. "Yes, I just remembered. I gave that money to her since she told me she doesn't have any money to buy lunch. So she's not at fault. Right Kagome-chan?"

Before Kagome could do or say anything the door to their classroom door opened.

When Kagome looked at the door as she stood up, she saw Tomoe in the same clothes that she saw him wore after the whole witch thing, just without the ears and tail. "Kagome-sama, forgive me for my slow preparation

Tomoe then came in with some women behind him holding food and some beverages along with small traditional wooden tables. "Today is the auspicious day when you go back to School after such a sad event you went through. I, Tomoe, have exercised my talents and prepared a feast for your lunch."

The women then placed the tables of food and beverages infront of Kagome on the floor. They then stood back and formally sat on the floor.

"Please, have some." Tomoe said to Kagome.

"Also, I would like to say this." Tomoe looked at the class. "Kagome-sama is out precious master. I, Tomoe, won't everforgive anyone for speaking and acting rudely to her."

Tomoe then looked at Kurama. "Kurama-dono,"

Kurama flinched.

"the 300 dollars that you claimed to have lost seems to be under your chair. What do you think?" When Kurama looked he saw the money under his seat, he wore a shocked look on his face.

Tomoe sat down on the floor and bowed to them a bit. "Dear school friends, I beg of you, plese take good care of Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared at him weirdly.

"Hurry up and eat the food already." Tomoe whispered to her when he looked at her.

Kagome smiled at him and whispered for only him to hear. "Thanks Tomoe, this seems to be the nicest thing you ever done fore me other than saving my life."

Tomoe almost blushed a bit as his hearted skipped a beat for a second.

_CLICK!_

Tomoe looked around wondering where that sound came from, it sounded like a camera taking a picture.

While Kagome ignored it and started to eat.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

"I'm leaving now." Kagome said.

"You forgot something, Kagome." Tomoe then walked into the room and pulled out a bandage and a triple lunch box. "The triple lunch box that I put all my skills into making and a bandage to hide the mark."

"Tomoe can I try going to School without the bandage. I want to see if I could protect myself from danger." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about? Walking around on your own without covering the bandage is the same as going to the battle field while naked. Say something like that after you've become able to protect yourself." Tomoe said.

Kagome then walked to Tomoe and stared at him while confusing him. Kagome then raised her hand and placed it on his head and scratched the back of his ear.

It shocked him, it was the first time someone had actually have done that and it felt good.

Tomoe then began to be in a daze and leaned into her hand so she can do more.

While it happened Kagome took the triple lunch box and after giving him another good scratch behind the ears she then was at the door.

"Tomoe you don't need to go over board on my lunch." Kagome then left with a smirk on her face.

When Tomoe realized what had happened, he walked to the living room like a zombie then he fell forward and layed there as if he was dead.

Onikiri and Kotetsu saw him as they passed by.

"TOMOE-DONO!" Onikiri yelled.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, TOMOE-DONO!" Kotetsu yelled.

* * *

><p>While Kagome was walking to school some girls behind her who are in the same school as her saw her and talked.<p>

"Hey, look that's parentless Kagome-san. I heard she went through a lot of hardships, and she was adopted by a rich family." One said.

"Heh" The other girl replied.

"She's just like Sara in 'A Little Princess', but only she's wearing the boy's uniform." She said.

"KAGOME-SAAAN!" Someone yelled from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see some girls run toward her.

"Hey, hey. Is Tomoe-kun also also coming to school today." One of them said.

"If he is, we'd like you to introduce him to us."

"I brought a lunch box, so I don't think he'll come."

Kagome showed them triple lunch box.

"Oh bummer." Then the girls turned around and left.

'Women' Kagome thought.

Kagome heard a car coming by and turned to cool looking silver car.

The car stopped next to her and the passenger seat door opened it revealed Kurama.

"You're not wearing that bandage today? Kagome-chan, get on. I'll drive you to School."

Then a bunch of girls appeared behind her and screamed.

"KYAA~!"

"KURAMA~!"

"KURAMA-SAMA~!"

"I don't need you to." Kagome continued to walk to school.

"Why? Are you shy? Or are you nervous because of my popularity?" Kurama questioned.

Kagome then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her.

"It's because I don't know you and I hate you."

Some of the girls gasped and some girls behind her began screamed, at the same time some flashed their phone to get a pic.

"NO WAY! SHE TOUCHED HIM!"

"GYAH!"

_CLICK!_

The sound of a camera taking a picture was head by Kagome and Kurama but ignored it.

She then let go of him and walked away so she could get to school soon away from them.

'Idols are so troublesome.'

After Kagome got to school class started.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school,<p>

Tomoe was on a near by tree looking through the window of Kagome's class room. Watching her sleep in class.

"Damn that Kagome." Tomoe said as Kotetsu poured him warm sake in a small bowl in Tomoe's hand.

"She should have put on that hood, just as I told her. Thanks to that, I have to keep watch on her for one whole day, and I haven't even prepared for dinner yet."

"How about fried sweet fish for tonight?" Kotetsu asked.

"Preparing meals and protecting a girl, is this the job of a familiar? How boring."

* * *

><p>In History class,<p>

"Kagome." The teacher called out from the front of the classroom.

"Kagome." He called out more loudly.

"KAGOME!"

The student behind her poked her and she woke up.

Kagome rubbed her eyes cat-like. "Hm?"

"Kagome, if you have time to sleep in my class, then you have time to answer these three question on the board."

Kagome looked on the board.

_How was the Shikon no Tama created?_

_How was the jewel shattered?_

_Who was the most powerful Miko?_

"For the first question, the Shikon no Tama was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai (demon). She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyo and created Naraku.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battling. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."

Kagome said calmly with a sigh after saying that much, shocking half of the class, including the teacher. The others were calm, and Tomoe for a bit was shocked, at how she answered that question.

"For the second question, before it was shattered the jewel was lost to a carrion crow. While the reincarnation of Kikyo attempted to retrieve it by shooting the crow with an arrow, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel into hundreds if not thousands of shards, which scattered themselves across Japan."

Everyone stared hard at Kagome to see if she could answer the last question seeing as they didn't get that far yet in their studies for History. Including Tomoe, curious of who was the most powerful Miko.

Kagome then smirked before she answered the last question.

"For the last question, the most powerful Miko is of course the reincarnation of Kikyo."

Everyone gasped at how confident of her answer, except Kurama, Tomoe and the teacher who just gave a confused look on their faces.

"Why do you say that?" The teacher asking Kagome who still had a smirk on her face.

"When the witch, Urasue, resurrected Kikyo by giving back her soul from the reincarnation's body, the reincarnation called back the soul into her body. Kikyo moved away as far as she could before all of the soul could come back to her. Meaning the girl had a strong will to survive even after her soul, that helps keep her alive, was pulled out of her body. The reincarnation survived after three years in a world where demons roam the place, that seems foreign to her.

She also survived in battle that any normal human would've died in, and she also survived in a war that took a long and they won in the end with very few alive. The reincarnation, a fox demon, Shippo, Inuyasha's older brother, Prince of the West, who's the most powerful and most feared daiyōkai in Japan, and also the most beautiful person in Japan and maybe in the whole world, Sesshomaru. Who also survived was his human ward he came acrossed, Rin, his loyal imp demon servent, Jaken, and Sesshomaru's pet, Ah-Un, which is a two headed dragon."

Tomoe and Kurama almost shook at the name 'Sesshomaru'.

"It's true that Midoriko battled seven days and seven nights striaght against herds of demons. Making her the first and most powerful Miko in the world, seeing as Japan is the only place that have Shrines and stuff. But the war had more demons than you could imagine and yet six people were alive out of probably 10,000 people/demons.

There is another reason of how she could be the most powerful Miko. After she wished that the souls in the jewel would be set free, the power was transferred out of the jewel to the girl as thanks from Midoriko as her wish came true, making the reincarnation the most powerful Miko in the world. When everything was over the Shikon no Tama became just a jewel."

Kagome then looked at everyone for their reaction.

Kurama and Tomoe stared wide-eyed.

Half the class fainted, along with their History teacher at what they learned that wasn't found in any books or in the internet.

While the other just chuckled at the people who fainted.

"Newbies." The people who were chuckling said.

"K-K-Kagome, how did you know all that information? Seeing as I'm new and all." The teacher said as he stood.

"Kagome's family owns the Higurashi Shrine. Where you can learn more history of the Shikon no Tama? Kagome is the most knowledgable one in her family about History of the Shikon no Tama and now the only one in her family. She's now the head of Higurashi Shrine and would be our tourist when the Principle discusses with her on what day the second year classes would have a chance to visit there." One of the students said.

Kurama stared at Kagome curiously with slight suspicoun.

"What do you mean by 'now the only one in her family'?" The teacher asked.

"About a week ago there was a house on fire along with an old man, a middle aged woman who were in there. A 12 year old boy was missing and some thought that he was burned along with them. They were her family." Another answered.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry about that." The History teacher said.

Kagome nodded her head as she sat back down began to look out the window.

Kagome was then poked behind her, when she turned the person behind her gave her a folded note.

Kagome then unfolded it and began to read.

_I'll meet you on the rooftop when class ends._

Kagome looked at it and folded. She then put it in her pocket, just then the bell rang meaning class was over.

Kagome sighed and stood up to go meet someone at the rooftop.

When Kagome got to the rooftop she opened the door to see Kurama.

'So he's the one who called me out.' Kagome thought.

After she closed the door and stepped forward a few times she stopped and looked at him.

"Is there a reason for you to call me out, Kurama?"

"I want to ask you something first. For all the other girls, when their eyes meet mine, their cheeks will turn red, and they'd drop their gaze, but for some reason only you say that you hate me. Why? Yesterday, I covered for you when they blamed you. I also apologized to you. I don't understand at all what you're not satisfied with me about. If you want me to, I don't mind, becoming yours-"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"Am I an idiot?" When Kurama realized something about the question he had an angry look on his face.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M AN IDIOT?"

"If you keep up this arrogant attitude, you won't be able to make any friends, let alone get a girlfriend. Also please don't compare me to them, we are in some ways different. Me and you are both different from them and we in someways are similar including Tomoe, the person you saw yesterday who brought me food."

Kagome then turned and began to walk away toward the door.

"If you don't have anything else to do with me, I'm going home now. Bye."

Kagome almost stopped in her tracks as she felt Kurama's demonic aura rising, but continued walking when she felt Tomoe's aura coming to stop Kurama from doing anything to her.

* * *

><p>'That's not what I want, Land God. If I can have you, I will-' Kurama thought but was cut off when he felt a cold wind. 'WHAT? Behind me-' Then someone kicked him on the back, between his black wings that grew before he got kicked, making him fall forward.<p>

"I found you, monster." Someone said behind him.

When Kurama turned his head to see who did it he saw Tomoe, who had a smile on his face.

"YOU!" Kurama yelled recognizing Tomoe.

"To have found out Kagome's true identity right away like that. What sharp eyes you have." Tomoe said.

"You're the familiar from yesterday?"

"Dear me, did I meet you yesterday?"

Then Kurama stretched his wings after he got up.

"Kurama? I see you're-"

"I'm a crow tengu from Kurama mountain. Now that you've seen my true form, I'LL HAVE YOU DEAD!" Kurama said as he began to attack Tomoe, which Tomoe dodged.

'Whirlwind cut?' Tomoe thought as he dodged another one.

"How is it, fox?" Kurama said looking at Tomoe. "Looks like your black art is convenient. Once I've become the Land God, I don't mind taking you in as my Familiar. You also think I'm more suited to be our master than that girl, right?"

"Are you going to become the Land God?"

"Yes, I am." Kurama said. "I just have to eat that girl's heart, right?"

"Sounds like fun, Tengu." Then the leaves from a near by tree flew around Tomoe.

'The leaves from the tree.' Kurama thought, then a bunch of leaves attacked him.

"When I think that someone like you is targeting Kagome, I'm really glad that she's the Land God." Tomoe said as he through a bunch of leaves at him.

But instead of hurting him when it made contacted, there was a _'POOF!' _and there stood an Ostrich with a pendent like Kurama around it's neck.

"Ostrich meat is low in calories, and it's rich in iron and minerals. Good for you, Kurama. You said you want to become the Land God, right?"

Tomoe grinned then began to laugh loudly.

"IF KAGOME EATS YOU, YOU CAN BECOME PART OF HER! I WILL USE ALL MY SKILLS TO TURN YOU INTO THE LAND GOD!" Tomoe continued laughing, as Kurama began to run off, away from Tomoe.

When Tomoe saw that one of his future ingredients for tonight's dinner is running away he then had an evil grin with a fireball hovering above his hand.

"How fun. We'll have a whole Ostrich for tonight's dinner." Then he threw the fireball toward Kurama and it began to follow Kurama.

* * *

><p>'A familiar?' Kurama thought as he ran as fast as he can from the fireball behind him. 'Which part of him is a familiar?'<p>

As he went through always students saw him, through their classroom windows that so you can see through them, and would yell.

"WATCH OUT!"

"UWAH! WHAT'S THAT?"

"AN OSTRICH!"

'SOMEONE! SOMEONE! STOP THAT FOX! LAND GOD!' Kurama yelled in his head.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting on her seat and watched the sky through the window next to her desk.<p>

"Hey, I heard that an Ostrich is running astray out there."

"I heard that it's being chased by a fireball.

Kagome looked at the other side of the classroom and looked out the window, which was opened, to see the hallway.

"Wow"

"It's coming this way."

Kagome walked toward the window and looked out the window into the hallway. Kagome looked at the fireball more closely and saw a picture of Tomoe at the bottom.

'It's Tomoe's 'Will-O'-Wisp'.' Kagome thought.

When Kagome looked the other way to see is someone would be in the way and saw a girl with a stack of paper on her hands and is going to be in the way.

Kagome then put her foot on the window and jumped out and ran to the girl before the Ostrich could hit her.

When Kagome was close to the girl she took the stack of paper out of her hands from behind and used the arm, behind her, so she could catch the girl from falling. The other arm held out so that the Ostrich ended up on her arms while the fireball slowly disappeared before it could make contact to her and almost fell from the weight of the Ostrich.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagome said to the girl. When the girl looked at Kagome she had a blush on her face, of how she looked and how close see was. Their faces were really close that their nose almost touched each other.

_'CLICK!'_

"Y-y-yes" The girl stuttered.

Kagome smiled a bit and there were black roses blooming behind her for a while.

_'CLICK!'_

She then pulled herself up along with the girl on her arm. When they stood up, Kagome let her go and gave her the stack of papers that hadn't even been dropped to the floor from that short event.

Kagome looked at the exhausted Ostrich she had in her arm and saw a pendent, that looks quite similar to the one Kurama wore, around it's neck.

'Tomoe' Kagome shook her head and began to walk.

"Glad that you're alright."

Then Kagome went to the Infirmary.

When she got there she saw no one in there.

She sat on one of those beds in the room and layed the Ostrich to rest.

Kagome covered it's ears.

"TOMOE! COME DOWN HERE!" Kagome said loudly and when she was done yelling she let go of Kurama.

Then Tomoe jumped through the window and was standing in front of them.

"He didn't get hurt, so it's all fine."

"I know, but recking havoc at School." Kagome stared down at him.

Tomoe then had a sad yet funny look on his face with a tissue in his hand to wipe the fake tears on his face.

"I was only trying to protect you."

"Then, why is Kurama turned into an Ostrich?"

Tomoe then had a serious look onhis face.

"That guy isn't a human. He's a monster called a crow Tengu."

"I know that, Tomoe." Kagome said surprising him.

"Now could you change him back to his normal form."

Tomoe then had that sad yet funny look again.

"But tonight's dinner-"

"Just turn him back."

'Really it's like dealing with Inuyasha and Shippo.'

Kagome then sat on the chair next to the bed where Kurama was laying at.

"Kurama, try not to cause problems in school and could you stop bothering me much. It would be more difficult for me around here than it already had." Kagome sighed.

_'POOF!'_

Kurama was turned back to his normal self with his black wings on his back.

He was on his butt still scared of what happened a while ago.

"I thought I'd die."

Kagome then saw something on his face.

"Hey, Kurama."

Kurama turn his head to her direction with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? Do you have a problem with me being a tengu?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Your face...is hurt." Kagome pointed at a spot below his right eye.

"For now, I'll treat your wound."

Kagome walked to a cabinet and took out a bandage, a bottle of alcohal and cotten.

"Just leave me alone." Kurama said as Kagome sat on the seat next to Kurama's bed again. She then put them on the bed and took hold of his head making him turn his head toward her, making Kurama's eyes wideneed in shock.

"What are you saying? An Idol can't have a scar on his face. I don't like you as much as your fans, but there are a heap of other girls who like you. You've got to protect your looks at least. Otherwise, I'll feel sorry for those girls, right?"

"Yeah" Kurama said as he let Kagome treat his wounds.

"Besides, if that happens they might come after me."

Kagome continued with treating Kurama's wound and then bandaged his face over the wound.

Tomoe watched with a happy look glad that he didn't get punished. Then he realized something and then had a serious look on his face.

"Hold it" Tomoe said. "in the end, I get yelled at, and that guy got his wound treated. What's the meaning of this?"

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't get hurt thanks to my superior ability."

'He's like the fox version of Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

Kagome then thought of something else and motioned her hand while looking at Tomoe.

When Tomoe got the message, he stood next to her and bended down so his face has close to Kagome's.

Kagome put her hand on behind his ears and scratched it like this morning.

"Here's your reward for not getting hurt."

Surprising Tomoe again and he was in a daze.

"What are you doing?" Kurama said looking at Tomoe.

"I'm giving him a reward for at least not giving you any major injuries. I met a fox before and when I scratched it behind the ears, it was in a daze like Tomoe. I guess it works on other animals, that is if they have ears like this one."

Kagome touched his fox ears and felt it.

The same way she did to Inuyasha when she saw Inuyasha being pinned to a tree by Kikyo's arrow.

Kagome then put her other hand on Kurama's head and ruffled it.

"I hope their's no hard feelings, Tomoe acts like that sometimes."

Kagome smiled a little at Kurama, after she stopped scratching Tomoe behind his ear.

Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Tomoe who looked miserable.

"Don't do that again." He said to her.

Kagome then turned back to Kurama. "Are you alright now?" She said as if that never happened.

When he nodded in response Kagome looked at Tomoe to see him still looking at her.

Kagome then looked at the clock in the infirmary and saw that it's almost 12:00pm.

Kagome stood up and began to walk toward the door and stopped for a bit.

"Kurama, you have to get ready for Gym or you'll be late."

Kagome then continued to walk away, as Tomoe jumped out the window so he could continue watching her.

Kurama then got off the bed and walked toward the door to get ready for Gym too.

* * *

><p>After Kagome was done changing into her Gym clothes uniform she went to the Gymnasium.<p>

Kagome and the other girls' wore a white sweater that is a bit big on them, a red buruma, that shows Kagome's shapely legs, white socks and red sneakers.

_CLICK!_

While Kurama and the other boys' wore a red sweart shirt, red sweat pants, white socks and white sneakers.

The boys were looking at Kagome's figure who is stretching with a bunch of girls.

Kurama and Tomoe had shocked looks on their faces as they looked at Kagome's body.

She has the body of a model, beautiful white skin that looks so delicate some would have thought that if they touched her she would crumble to pieces, black jet hair, light pink lips that is a shade of a cherry blossom, and icy blue eyes.

They couldn't believe that they missed those beautiful traits about her.

"OKAY, TODAY WE WOULD DO 10 LAPS AROUND THE GYMNASIUM!" The Caoch said.

Then couch blowed her whistle and they all began to run.

Kagome and Kurama were ahead of the rest surprising everyone that Kagome and Kurama have that much stamina.

After everyone went through 10 laps the Coach then instructed for 2 people to be the captain of a team, choose their teammates and play soccer.

While te choosing of the teammates happened Kurama and Kagome are in different teams.

Kurama had a smirk on his face as he looked at Kagome who is surrounded by boys.

'Let's see if you can win against me.'

Kagome looked at Kurama to see him surrounded by girls.

Kagome was then chosen to be at the goal to stop the ball from going through the net.

As Kurama was one of the players who would play in the game.

"START!"

As they played Kagome's team is winning by one point.

'What the-? Kagome didn't even do anything and yet her team is winning. She better get in the game soon or I won't know her strength.'

When it was half time Kagome then switched places with someone and played.

As the half time break was over they played.

Kagome ran quite fast and when her teammates would sometimes pass the ball to her she would make a good shot to the goal.

At the last game some passed the ball to her and when she saw someone coming her way she moved out of the way and kicked the ball up in the air.

She did a back flip and kicked the ball in the air and made a goal.

Everyone was shocked, Kurama and Tomoe stared at Kagome in shock, at the display and the boys crowded around her.

"Nice one."

"You were great."

"How did you do that?"

Kagome just ignored them and heard the bell ring meaning it's time to get to their next class soon.

Kagome walked to the girls' locker and changed into her boy uniform.

Some girls were just talking about stuff while some other were talking about Kagome.

"I bet she did that last kick to get Kurama's attention."

"Me too."

"If it was me, I would have definately would have done that to get Kurama's attention."

Kagome ignored them and left the girls' locker room and went to her next class.

When School was over Kagome went to her family Shrine with Tomoe following her.

Kagome changed into her Miko garbs that she hid in the Shrine.

While Kagome was sweeping the floors, Tomoe was on top of the Shrine and slept a little.

Kagome felt a familiar aura coming toward the Shrine.

Kagome looked at who was coming and saw a boy probably the same age as herself.

He had on her school's uniform for boys and had a familiar colored hair, that was brownish-orange that topped a bit below his shoulders and was tied up.

"Shippo" Kagome said under her breath.

"HEY KAA-SAN!" Shippo said as he jumped towards her and hugged her.

Kagome was surprised at his action that she fell on her back.

Tomoe woke up from the sound of someone falling and when he looked at Kagome's direction he he saw Kagome on her back with a boy hugging her with his head on her chest.

For some reason he felt unconfortable when he saw the boy's head on Kagome's chest.

He then saw Kagome hugged him back and had a small smile.

He then felt a fox aura around the boy and saw the boy having pointy ears and a tail like his but only brownish-orange.

'What is that demon doing to Kagome? Is he planing something?'

Tomoe jumped down to the ground and grabbed Kagome away from the boy from surprise and pushed her behind him.

"Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" Tomoe questioned.

"Kagome did you replace me with someone who has the personality of Inuyasha?" Shippo said with a sad look on his face as he stood up.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll explain it to you when we see eacho ther again."

"How do you know him, Kagome?" Tomoe questioned Kagome this time.

"I'll tell you about myself later."

"What do you mean about yourself? I just want to know how you know him?"

"You could say that in my past about myself is how I met him?"

'Her past? With him? What exactly is the connection between them?' Tomoe looked at her.

"Oh yeah, Kaa-san. Sesshy-ni wants me to give you something."

Shippo then pulled out a bracelet that have a couple of charms.

A boomerang, a staff, a sword, a blue foxfire, a black diamond and a bow n' arrow.

Kagome moved away from the shocked Tomoe, after he heard Shippo called Kagome kaa-san, to Shippo and took the bracelet.

She then clipped it onto her right wrist.

Kagome admired it and hugged Shippo.

"Thanks Shippo."

Shippo returned the hug and then he let go.

"I gotta go, Sesshy-ni wants me to come back to do some errands for him."

Shippo then hugged Kagome one last time and then left.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

Tomoe looked at Kagome curiously then he went back to his spot and went back to sleep.

Kagome sighed as she continued sweeping the floors.

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome moaned as she woke up.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up while rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock on a wall and saw that it's 5:00am.

'I just have an hour and a half to get to school.'

Kagome groaned and set her futon in place. Kagome looked at the bracelet she had on her right wrist, she had a smile on her face as she looked carefully at all of the charms.

Kagome then got up and got ready for school. After she took a shower she put on a bandage on her forehead.

When Kagome was walking through the halls of the Shrine she heard a couple thunder rumbling outside.

'Is there going to be a storm?' She thought.

"Seven thunderbolts in the east direction. Narukami is in a fit of rage again. How scary."

'Scary? Is this Narukami a god or a demon? Oh well, doesn't concern me right now.' Kagome walked into the kitchin to see Tomoe plucking feathers off of an unfortunate duck.

"She's coming closer." Onikiri said hiding behide a table with Kotetsu by his side.

"Judging by the sound, it's coming this way."

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes catching Tomoe and the others' attention.

"So you woke up, huh?"

Kagome ignored him and continued to rub her eyes.

Tomoe had a smile on his face as he pulled out a small wooden tray/table that have food on it.

"Today's brekfast is Yoshino kuzu ankake (thick scarchy sauce made from arrowroot) and my special Gomadoufu (crushed sesame seeds boiled in water and chilled like tofu)."

Kagome nodded and took the tray and at it in the living room and ate as much as she could she could be full and get to school on time.

Kagome walked to the door and put on her shoes when she was about to open the door someone took a hold on her back collar of her white dress shirt.

"Hold on Kagome" Kagome looked behind her and saw Tomoe with a cloth that holds three boxes of bento. "You almost forgot your lunch."

Kagome nodded and took the bento.

'I thought I told him that he don't need to go over board on my lunch?'

Kagome then felt Tomoe grip loosened on her collar and she moved away from her.

"We'll be having a guest today so I can't leave this place. Could you come home directly from school instead of your family Shrine?"

Kagome nodded.

"I'm worried about you."

Kagome felt her face heat up a bit and hope it wasn't noticable.

"Since you're as weak as a worm." Tomoe pretended to cry and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

She then felt the heat on her face lessened.

Kagome then nodded to Tomoe before she left.

Kagome felt Onikiri and Kotetsu's aura in her bookbag.

'Tomoe must have told them to watch out form me.' Kagome thought as she ran to school as fast as she could.

When she continue to run she looked up in the sky and saw a couple of clouds coming out.

When Kagome went to her homeroom class she saw a bunch of girls looking down.

"Hey, Higurashi, you're still coming to school today. That's good."

Kagome turned to see Isobe coming towards her, she then ignored him and went to her desk.

"What's wrong with them?" Kagome sat on her seat and looked at the girls.

"Oh, Kurama is absent today, he doesn't feel well."

Kagome nodded in reply and put her bag on her desk and unzipped her it.

Onikiri and Kotetsu popped out of her bag. Kagome looked at them.

"Kagome-sama"

"Why are you both here?" 'Even though I already know the answer.'

"Tomoe-dono asked us to do this. For the whole day today, we will protect you."

"Hey Higurashi, class is starting son." Kagome nodded and gave Onikiri and Kotetsu a confused look on her face.

"Normal people can't see us, so you don't have to worry about us and continue with your lesson." Kotetsu said.

* * *

><p>With Tomoe,<p>

"How strange, I thought Narukami was coming here but the rain clouds went away." Tomoe said as he layed sideways eating rice crackers and looked at the sky.

'Was I thinking too much?' Tomoe thought for a while.

He then opened his eyes and sat up.

He then looked at the clouds as it went away.

'It's heading towards Kagome's School. Don't tell me...' Tomoe thought a bit worried of what would happen.

* * *

><p>In Music class,<p>

"Okay class, today I have an assignment for all of you." The music teacher announced.

"For the next two weeks I want you to create your own song and sing it infront of the class. You can pair up if you want, as long you each work evenly in this assignment."

There were a couple of people talking, some excitedd while some were nervous.

Kagome paid no mind to them and began to think of what kind of song she should do and the beat.

She then heard the bell ring signaling that class is over and that means it's time for lunch.

Kagome pulled out her lunch that Tomoe gave to her and began to eat.

Kagome pulled out a notebook and began to think, she then write things down on it.

"How is the food?" Kotetsu asked.

"Tastes good." She said as she continue to write things down. "Tomoe makes foods like these for Mikage all the time?"

"No, neither Gods nor we have the habit of eating, since we don't get hungry like normal humans." Kotetsu siad.

"Since you're a human made of flesh and blood, Tomoe-dono tried his hardest to learn how to cook everyday for you, even though he doesn't appear so." Onikiri said. "Tomoe-dono always thinks about you first, Kagome-sama."

"Hm"

Kagome then ate some more and wrote things down.

"HEY!"

Then the window next to Kagome's desk shattered.

"You're Higurashi Kagome, aren't you?" A woman said as she floated through the window.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she saw that they were surrounded by something.

"I put up a barrier so that no one will bother us. We're the only ones here. I'm a god with a Shrine in the Heaven, princess Narukami, God of Lightning. I heard that you have become the Land God. You were forced to bear such responsibilty, you must have gone through a lot of hardships. You have such a slender body hidden in your boy uniform, but you were able to hold on all the way until now. You must have tried really hard."

She then gave Kagome a hug surprising her.

"However, all your hardships will end today. I, Narukami, will take over Mikage's Shrine for you. You must want to return to being a normal human."

'What is she talking about? Does she know about my secret about the well?'

"I will set you free."

"I'm sorry, Narukami-sama. I haven't been through any hardships, there are these two and Tomoe at the Shrine. Everyone is kind to me and they made me think of the Shrine as my home. Therefore, I don't want to leave the Shrine."

Narukami then closed her eyes and breathed, she opened her eyes and made a face as she put a hand on Kagome's head and pulled her face next to hers.

"KAGOME!" They heard.

When they turned that saw Tomoe with a paper lanturn on his hand.

"Are you alright?" Tomoe said.

"Tomoe" She said under her breath.

"So you've some Tomoe." Narukami said.

"Tomoe-dono, Kagome-sama..." Onikiri said.

"Narukami, what exactly is the meaning of this? I want you to let go of her. She's my master."

"This little girl is your master? You've fallen, Tomoe. I get really irritated when I see you slaving for someone else."

"It's none of your business." Tomoe said as he triedd to attack her without hurting Kagome.

"I won't let you get in my way. I thought something like this might happen so I borrowed this lucky mallet from the God of Wealth."

She then pulled out a mallet. She let go of Kagome, so she could hit Tomoe with a mallet.

"TAKE THIS! GET SMALLER!" Right when Tomoe was about to get hit by the mallet Kagome jumped in front of him taking the it in the head.

_POOF!_

Where Kagome used to stand was a little girl who looks like the smaller and younger version of Kagome and looks to be 6 years old. The clothes shrunk with Kagome so she was still clothed along with her bracelet even her bra.

Narukami stared at Kagome but shrugged the situation away.

She then hit the mallet on Tomoe and said, "Get smaller." taking him by surprise.

_POOF!_

There stood in Tomoe's place was a little fo boy who looks like the smaller and younger version of Tomoe and looks to be 6 years old too. The clothes also shrunked with him so he was clothed.

"Even though this situation didn't end up like I had predicted. I still have the advantage."

Narukami put her hand on Kagome's bandage. She ripped the bandage off of her forehead, she then put her hand on her forehead.

"Release" Narukami whispered.

"I've got Mikage's mark." Narukami smirked, pulling he hand away Kagome say a mark on Narukami's palm.

'That's Mikage's mark?' Kagome thought.

"I've got Mikage's mark. Now you're no longer the Land God. You're just a normal girl."

She then bended down and gave Kagome a smile.

"From now on, you are going to live a normal life and start your life all over, Kagome." Narukami was then was smacked on the face with a leaf that was thrown by Tomoe.

Narukami had an angry look on her face. She then summoned lightning and struck Tomoe making him fall to the ground close to knocking him out.

"Tomoe" Kagome then ran to him and held him. "Hang in there."

"Tomoe, if you want to return to normal. Come to the Shrine, if you become my familiar, I'll return you to normal. Come on, you Will-O'-The-Wisp. Show me to my new Shrine."

"Yes master" Kotetsu and Onikiri said at the same time.

"Onikiri-kun, Kotetsu-kun..." Kagome said in a cute girly voice.

"Kagome-sama, please forgive us." They said at the same time while they cried under their mask.

"We are spirits that belong to the Shrine." Onikiri said.

"We must serve the master of the Shrine." Kotetsu said.

"Well then, have a nice day." Narukami said as she made a portal to teleport to Mikage's Shrine, they then left, leaving little Kagome and Tomoe by themselves.

* * *

><p>In the Park,<p>

"What do we do?" Kagome asked Tomoe as she wrote in her notebook. Both of them were on a bench in a park. Both of them had pink cheeks for some reason. "Now we don't have anywhere else to go, Tomoe."

"Just do whatever you want." Tomoe said. "This is the human world, you're a human. So you should be able to find a place to go if you want to. As for me, I can't look after you anymore."

He then looked down.

Kagome looked at Tomoe and walked next to him on the bench. Kagome looked at his face and put the back of her hand on his forehead and he was burning up.

Kagome pulled out a handkerchief. It didn't shrink like her clothes did for it had no reason to change size. She then put it over his head and covered his fox ears.

Kagome carried him on her back and began to run to a near by clinic.

While she was running is started to rain.

When she got there is was closed.

On the sign it said:

_'Clinic is closed for today.'_

Kagome looked around and was to busy at the same time worried about Tomoe to notice a demon near by.

Kagome then sat on the steps and put Tomoe down and sat to look at him holding on to her notebook.

'I'm an idiot. I can't bring a demon in a human clinic or hospital, they would probably be scared of him and think of experimenting on him, besides they don't know that demons exist, how could possibly have medicine for demons.'

"Kagome" A voice of surprise was heard by the said person.

Kagome looked up to see Kurama with an umbrella over his head.

"What happened to you and what are you doing here?" Then he realised something when he had a closer look at her. "Oh, you've lost the mark."

Kagome stared at him and motioned for him to come closer.

When he did Kagome opened her arms and jumped towards him. Kurama was surprised at her actions and opened his arms to catch her.

"Can you help me with Tomoe, please?" Kagome said as she looked at his face.

Kurama was about to protest until he saw her cute small yet noticable pout on her face. Kurama sighed and picked up the now unconscious Tomoe.

He then held Tomoe the same way he is holding Kagome just on the opposite side.

Kagome stared at Tomoe so nothing wrong could happen to him.

When they were in front of a mansion Kurama opened the door, while Kagome stared at everything around her.

"Wow, you live in here?" Kagome asked Kurama as she had sparkles around her face.

Kurama looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her reaction to his home with a cute little girl's face.

Kurama then realised that Kagome's face was the same shade as Tomoe's face.

He touched her forehead and she was burning up.

"You have a fever?"

Kagome shook her head and looked at him.

"That doesn't matter, Tomoe is having a fever too."

Kurama then went to his room and put both of them on his bed.

"W-WHY AM I ON THE BED? I NEED TO LOWER TOMOE'S FEVER!" Kagome whinned as she waved her hands in the air one of her hand was holding onto the notebook.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her action and at the notebook she's been holding onto.

"You have a fever too. If I let you do that then you would end up with a really high fever." He then left and came back in a second with a bucket of cold water with two cloths inside it. "Lay down so I could lower your fever." Kagome was about to resist but felt weak and landed on her side on the bed.

Kurama sighed at her action and walked up to them. He put the bucket on the table next to the bed and picked Kagome and Tomoe up and put them under the blacket.

"Sorry, for suddenly imposing on you like this, while you're not feeling very well yourself, Kurama."

"Not feeling well? Ahh... That's just an excuse to take days off from school due to work. That school doesn't cut corners for popular Idols, so it's a pain to take care of all the formalities. After all this is the first time there has been a supar popular star enrolling in that school. It's troublesome for me that they're not flexible."

"K-Kurama you are a Tengu demon, right? You act like those human Idols." Kagome looked at Kurama.

"Stop calling me Tengu this, Tengu that. I'm advertised as a fallen angel." Kurama gave Kagome a weird look seeming to be bothered being called a 'Tengu'.

"Do you know why Tomoe is acting like this?" Kagome said as she looked at Tomoe.

"He looks to be in a lot of pain, looks like he didn't turn into a kid, only his body is completely regressing, why all his monster powers that he originally had can't settle down in this body, and it's running berserk. That's the reason why he's having a fever. The same thing is probably happening to you if you had some powers." While he said it he pulled out a wet cloth and put it on Kagome's forehead, he then did the same action to Tomoe.

Kagome starred at him.

"Tomoe has to turn back to his normal form so the monster power would calm down."

Kagome then remembered Narukami saying about how she would change him back to his normal form if he became her familiar.

"This is only a temporary treatment to lower the fever a bit." Kurama then pulled out a container of something and when he opened it he pulled out a pill.

"This is a very good secret medicine that has been passed down through generations in my family, becareful and have a pill, fox." Kurama said with a scary look on his face as he grabbed a hold of Tomoe's collar and tried to put the pill in his mouth. "It's really bitter though."

Tomoe opened his mouth and took the pill by bitting Kurama's fingers. He then went back to rest.

"GAH! THAT STUPID FOX BRAT BIT ME!" Kurama yelled looking at his bleeding finger.

Kagome saw the whole thing and looked at Kurama's direction.

"Kurama can I see the finger?" Kurama looked at her curiously but did as so.

Kagome look at his bleeding finger. Tomoe and Kurama looked at her to see what she would do wih his bleeding finger.

Kagome put his finger in her mouth.

Tomoe and Kurama stared at her in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurama yelled at her.

When Kagome let go of his finger. She saw his finger already healed.

Kagome showed him the finger that used to bleed and he had a surprised look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Kurama yelled at her as Tomoe looked at Kurama's finger.

"I'm the reincarnation of the priestass Kikyo." Was what Kagome said before closing her eyes and fell asleep from the fever.

Tomoe starred at Kagome his eyes half lidded.

'What did she say? I couldn't hear her.'

Tomoe closed his eyes and began to sleep.

When Kurama heard this, his eyes widened and when he snapped out of his shock he pulled out a pill from the container and softly put the pill in her mouth.

When he knew that they were both asleep he took the chance to look at the notebook Kagome seemed to hold onto.

When he opened it he saw lyrics on it on the very top the title was 'Amazing Kiss' and on the right corner it said, 'Music assignment' he then sighed.

'I hope I don't need to do this assignment when I get back to school.'

* * *

><p>When Kagome woke up she saw Tomoe eyes.<p>

"You okay, Tomoe?" Kagome with a tired look on her face.

"You need something?" Kagome tilted her head a bit as she rubbed her eyes, as she did that Tomoe almost resembled her to a kitten.

"I want to eat Sasamochi (rice cake wrapped in bamboo leaves)." Tomoe said still a little sleepy.

Kagome nodded and walked to the edge of the bed and slid down and began to walk out of the room to the living, where she felt Kurama's aura.

When Kagome went into the living room, she saw Kurama sleeping on the couch with a blacket over him. Without a shirt, his black wings were out in the open and he slept on his stomache.

Kagome walked up to him and nudge Kurama.

When Kurama opened his eyes to see her face he turned over and was sleeping on his side and facing the couch. "What is it?"

"Can I borrow some of your money and and the kitchen afterwards?" Kagome said tiredly.

Kurama turned over and looked at her to see her cheeks a bit pink. He put his hand on her forehead and felt her fever gone already.

'Must be from her powers, her kind of powers are meant to be healing powers. So it's healing her from the fever along with the pill I gave her for a little help.'

"Fine" Kurama pulled out $50 from his wallent that as in his pocket and gave it to Kagome. "There is a convenient store close by so you won't have to be gone long."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kagome asked.

Kurama turned back over to Kagome.

"You saved my life, so now we're even."

"Are we friends?" Kagome questioned looking at Kurama.

Kurama looked at Kagome's eyes to see if she was playing around. When Kurama saw her eyes he saw her eyes less cold than the last time they saw each other in school.

'What's wrong with her?'

Kurama nodded making Kagome smile.

'She is acting like a child.'

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast after I come back? Tomoe asked me to make Sasamochi." Kagome smiled.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs?" Kurama stared at her.

'I don't remember any side effects in the pill. She don't seem to still have a fever. So is this how she acts after her fever?'

"Okay, I'll come back as fast as I could." Kagome then ran outside the mansion and went to a near by convenient store and bought some recipes to make Sasamochi and some bacon. Seeing as she checked the kitchen to see waht they got before she left.

Kagome came back to the mansion and went directly to the kitchen.

She used a chair to reach the table and make Sasamochi.

Kagome made five Sasamochi and put them in a plate.

She went to the bedroom and gave Tomoe the plate of Sasamochi.

"Here" Kagome said as she gave Tomoe a smile.

Tomoe starred at her, she never showed a smile like that before.

Kagome tilted her head and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Tomoe shook his head and ate the Sasamochi. It tasted good.

"How is it?" Kagome said.

"So-so" Tomoe said planly.

Kagome smiled at him and was about to leave to make bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Kagome, thanks." Tomoe smiled at her for a bit.

Kagome smiled and nodded she then saw her notebook on the table. She took it off the table, she then went down stairs and made Kurama and herself breakfast, using the same chair to help her reach the table again.

While they ate Kagome would write on her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Kurama said, even though he already knows.

"A song for Music class. We have to make a song in two week and sing it infront of the class. The music teacher said it's okay to work with a partner as long they work evenly."

"Really?" Kurama said, Kagome nodded in response. "Can I hear your song that you have so far and maybe help you?"

Kagome nodded and went to finish her breakfast.

"Do you have have a Piano?" Kurama nodded and showed her to a room where there is a Piano in there and it happened to be across his bedroom, where Tomoe is right now.

Kagome sat on the Piano chair and began to play.

Tomoe's fox ears twitched as he hear the sound of a Piano.

_(Waiting-Boa)_

_Uri orma maningayo cham oren shigani hulloneyo  
>We jaku ne mami aphun gonji<br>We guri apha hanayo hogshirado himdun il issonayo  
>We amumar haji anhanayo<em>

_Jigum inde gude aphinde_  
><em>Marheya hanunde naui maumur<em>  
><em>Oren shigan guderur hyanghan<em>  
><em>Girodon gidarimur<em>  
><em>Babogathjyo hangsang gurejyo<em>  
><em>Gure ya hejyo guder wiheso<em>  
><em>Sarangheyo yojonhi gamsaheyo<br>__We nar jabji anhanayo we amugodo mudji anhanayo  
>Gude obnun nega goenchanhur god gathnayo<em>

_Jigum inde gude aphinde_  
><em>Marheya hanunde naui maumur<em>  
><em>Oren shigan guderur hyanghan<em>  
><em>Girodon gidarimur<em>  
><em>Babogathjyo hangsang gurejyo<em>  
><em>Gure ya hejyo guder wiheso<em>  
><em>Sarangheyo yojonhi gamsaheyo<em>

Kagome stopped right there and looked at Kurama.

Kurama thought and finally said, "That song is pretty good so far." Kagome smiled and hugged Kurama, while Kurama patted her head, but at the same time smirked as he looked through the door to see Tomoe looking at their direction with a mad look on his face. When Tomoe saw Kurama looking at him with a smirk, he moved away and went back to sleep.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"You said you were that reincarnation of the Kikyo person, right?" Kagome nodded.

"That song, is it connected to the past?" Kagome nodded.

"And is it about someone you loved in the past?" Kurama questioned knowing about the story of the Shikon jewel and some history about it.

Kagome had a blush on her face, but nodded.

"I made other songs but, I rather use this song. There was another song that I wanted to sing that I had already made but I felt that I should make up another song to kill some time."

"Really? Let me hear it." Kurama smiled at her and let Kagome go.

Kagome looked at Kurama and hesitated.

When Kagome thought about it a bit she began to play the Piano.

_(Winter Love-Boa)_

_fuyu no youseitachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru  
>nani mo suru koto nai kara egao no shashin kuchizuketa<em>

_yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no  
>dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara tomodachi ni mo miss you mou nido to modorenai<em>

_anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga hyakuoku no yuki o tsutau no  
>dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made<br>wasurenakute mo baby suki de mo ii desu ka?  
>zutto wasurenai<em>

_tatta hitori-bocchi no jibun ni kizuita shunkan  
>hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komiageru<em>

_hito o aisu sonna omoi o ima taisetsu da tte wasurenai tte omou  
>kono adoresu o nando kaete mo sono koe mo yume mo watashi o hanarenai no<em>

_toki ga nagarete chigau koi shite mo anata o omoidasu deshou  
>deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga<br>anata de yokatta tte kokoro kara ieru yo  
>itsuka aeru made<em>

_mirai wa can't stop yatte kuru kanashii hodo hayaku forever  
>shiawase datte kizutsuitatte dareka o aisuru toki just alive<em>

_anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga hyakuoku no yuki o tsutau no  
>dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made<br>wasurenakute mo baby suki de mo ii desu ka?  
>zutto wasurenai<em>

Kagome stopped singing and the music ended.

"What do you think? Should I sing this song or the other?"

Kurama thought about it for a second and answered. "I don't know which one you should sing for class. Why not sing both of them in class?"

Kagome thought and smiled "Okay" she then pulled out her notebook and wrote more lyrics for 'Waiting-Boa'.

For a while Kagome and Kurama worked on the song and in the afternoon they finished writing the song.

"Thanks Kurama" Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome."

Kagome yawned and was rubbing her eyes.

"Are you going to do the assignment too?"

"I don't think I need to. Seeing as I sang a lot of songs in front of people."

She nodded in understanding with half lidded eyes.

"You tired?"

Kagome shook her head really fast as her answer and as a way to wake up.

"You know, for some reason you act like you're an actual 6 year old." Kurama said.

"It's probably from my new powers. It could be confused of the new body and is regressing like Tomoe's and is trying to make me act like my old 6 year old self seeing as I'm 6 years old again. I still a guess seeing as I don't know much about my new powers." Kagome said with a blank look on her face.

"You're acting like your old self."

"I said it was trying to make me act like my old 6 year old self." Kagome starred at him. "Don't tell anybody about me acting like this and about me being the reincarnation of Kikyo." She said as she looked away crossing her arms with a blush on her face.

Kurama looked at her and then he had a smirk. Now having black mail material against Kagome.

Kagome couldn't see for she was looking away.

Kagome felt a yawn coming up so she covered her mouth a bit. As she yawned in the corner of her eyes tears well up. She then rubbed her eyes again trying to stay awake.

"I'll make lunch." Kagome said to Kurama before he could ask her to get back to bed and rest like a little kid.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and made lunch.

The lunch she made for Kurama, Tomoe and herself was rice, octopus shaped sausage and with fried shrimp.

When she was done she took one to Tomoe so he could eat in bed and rest after.

"Tomoe, you okay?" Kagome asked when she entered into the room.

When she got onto the bed next to Tomoe she saw him sleeping.

Kagome took a closer look at him and thought he was kind of cute.

When Kagome stopped looking at Tomoe she took the cloth that was on his forehead and put it in the bucket. She took the other cloth in the bucket and squeezed it a bit. She then folded it and put on his forehead.

When she was done she put the food next to Tomoe but away from by a foot.

Kagome went down stairs to the kitchen and ate with Kurama.

"You're quite good at cooking. Who taught you how to cook?" Kurama said.

"My mom taught me how to cook sometimes. When I was young and when I was about 10 I bought a cook book and learned other dishes, I even bought a dessert cook book. I kind of memorized a few dishes some I liked and some that were simple." Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she ate.

Kurama nodded in understanding.

"About the past, how did you get travel here to the past and back here?"

"I went through that well in my family Shrine and went through the well in their time." Kagome answered.

"You mean Mikage Shrine?"

"No, Higurashi Shrine. Didn't you listen in class when they explained about my family?"

Kurama scratched the back of his head. "I forgot about it."

When they were done eating Kagome and Kurama were watching TV.

They were watching a video of Kurama singing.

"Wow, you're really good at singing." Kagome said in amazement.

"Hm" Was what Kurama could say, but on the inside he was gloating about how girls can't resist him and how beautifully talented he is.

Kagome was watching it with sparkles in her eyes, she then remembered something.

"I'll go check up on Tomoe." Kagome said as she stood up and went up stairs.

When she went into the room she saw Tomoe eating the food she made him. "Do you like it?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Tomoe stopped eating and looked at Kagome with a bored look.

"So-so" Saying the same answered he used for Sasamochi. Kagome smiled still glad that he didn't say it was bad or something like that.

Kagome climbed up the bed and looked at Tomoe as he ate.

When he was done with the food Kagome took it and went away.

When Kagome went down staris she saw Kurama still watching TV.

After she put the dishes into the sink and she sat next to Kurama.

* * *

><p>At night in Kurama's room,<p>

"I'm letting you stay at my place, could I at least have my bed back?" Kurama complained, tired of sleeping on the couch in his living room. He was looking at Kagome and at Tomoe, who were on his bed looking at him both having a tired look on their faces.

"Could you sleep with Tomoe? He still have a bit of a fever." Kagome said next to Tomoe with a pout.

She wore a big T-shirt that said 'I LOVE KURAMA!' on it and she didn't wear her bra, seeing as she needed to wash her clothes. The shirt stopped below her knee and the sleeves stopped below her elbow.

"He could sleep on the floor for all I care." Kurama said, unaffected by the pout.

Kurama then walked over to them and pushed Tomoe out of the way making him fall off the bed. He then sat on the bed on a knee while the other was still on the floor.

He placed his hand under her chin while she looked at Tomoe in worry. Kurama lifted her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"If it were a girl then I wouldn't mind."

He was then stabbed by a leaf on the head and it began to bleed.

When they looked at the direction where the leaf came from they saw Tomoe on his bottom on the floor looking at them with his right hand up in the air like he through something.

Kurama had an angry look on his face and hovered over Tomoe.

He then began to release is wings and attacked Tomoe.

Kurama attacked Tomoe with feathers while Tomoe attacked Kurama with his leaves.

Kagome tried and stopped them but they wouldn't stop trying to injure each other.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

When Kagome woke up she felt something tuft and ticklish under her.

When she opened her eyes she saw black feathers.

When she had a better view she saw Kurama sleeping under her.

As she looked around herself she saw herself still in Kurama's room. The room was a mess, there were leaves and feathers scattered in the room.

Kagome thought it was a dream and yawned. She then began to drift back to sleep, but she felt that the person she was on top of was stirring while hearing a vibrating sound coming from him. She then began to fall onto the bed while Kurama began to sit up.

"Ow" Kagome said when she sat up rubbing her cheek after she hit her cheek on something hard. Kagome looked at what she bumped into and saw Tomoe rubbing his lip as he sat up too.

They both looked at each other and in a few seconds Tomoe's blushed a bit while Kagome looked at him confused.

Kagome thought Tomoe stll had a fever and touched his forehead with her forehead making his face turn more red.

"Tomoe you okay?" Kagome said with worry.

Tomoe nodded after he moved his head away from her.

Kagome starred at him with confusion but ignored it and looked at Kurama, seeing him on the phone with someone.

Kagome then turned around to see Tomoe's face not pink anymore and is giving her a pouting look. The same look Shippo gave her when he wants a candy or something sweet.

"Tomoe?"

"That man is a monster, be more cautious around him." Tomoe said.

Kurama then pinched and pulled on him fox ears. "Whom did you call what?" Kurama said with a smirk at what he is doing to the fox.

He then began to grind the foxes head making Tomoe unconfortable.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, little boy? It seems that your teething fever hasn't gone down yet."

Kagome grabbed Tomoe from Kurama and hugged him with a pout on her face.

"Please be nice to him, he might still have a fever." Kagome said.

Kurama then scratched the back of his head, "Getting covered by a girl like that. You're oh-so-cool. Don't forget that Kagome is staying here for you." he said.

"I know" Tomoe said.

Kagome then put him to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurama and Kagome went to the kitchen Kagome explained of their situation, after she made breakfast.<p>

"Princess Narukami?" Kurama said in shook. "You two got involved with a troublesome person."

"Troublesome?"

Kurama nodded and said with a blank look. "All Gods who has a Shrine would have two guardian lion dogs as a familiar. Princess Narukami is different, she beats them all the time. There's no one who doesn't know of 'Lion Dog beating Narukami'."

Kagome had a scared look. "B-b-beating?"

Kurama nodded again. "Gods rarely change familiars. But from what I heard, the ones she has right now are her sixteenth ones."

'SIXTEENTH?' Kagome thought with a scared look on her face.

"How do I change him back I don't want Tomoe to get hurt?" Kagome said with a determined look on her face.

When Kurama saw her determined face he stood up and walked to her. He put his hand under her chin to have a better look at her face.

"If she used the lucky mallet to make you two smaller the only way to get back to normal is to use that lucky mallet again. And if she said that she would change the fox back to normal she should still fave that mallet."

"I get it, I just have to get that mallet from her." Kagome then looked at him after she thought.

Kurama almost sweatdropped when he saw her look at him. He then looked at his watch as he looked away.

"Look at the time, I have to leave." He then stood straight up and put on his black jacket that was on the chair he was sitting on.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said curiously.

"To work. I have a rehearsal for a live performance at ten." Kurama said as he fixed him self.

Kagome then had a sad look. "I see."

When Kurama saw her face he looked at her.

"You look like you will be lonely when I leave." He said with a smirk.

"No I won't." Kagome said with a blush.

"You are acting more and more like a kid."

Kagome blushed more. "No I'm not."

Kurama pulled out a ripped piece of paper, a key and some money and gave it to Kagome.

"Here I will a spare key for the house, my cell phone number and some money."

"You don't ha-" Kagome was cut off.

"Call me if anything happens." Kurama said with a smile and then left.

"Thanks" Kagome said to him knowing that he heard her.

Kagome then went upstairs holding the things that Kurama gave her just a second ago. She then went to the room Tomoe was in and when she opened the door she saw Tomoe looking out the window. "Tomoe I'm going to the super market for a bit. Do you want something?"

"I'm going with you." Tomoe said as he looked at her. "I'm feeling better."

Kagome looked at him a bit and then smiled. "Okay, but first I need to take a shower."

Kagome then left to get ready.

* * *

><p>At the park,<p>

Kagome told Tomoe about what happened at breakfast while he was a sleep.

Kagome wore her school uniform for it was the only thing that fit on her.

When Kagome finish talking about her and Kurama's conversation she then said with a determined look on her face along with a smile. "So we won't have to worry any longer about this form, I will find a way to get the lucky mallet."

Tomoe then said casually not looking at her. "What about school?"

"This is more important than school, we have to change back to normal." Kagome said and added in her head. 'Besides today is Saturday, there's no school today.'

Before Tomoe could say any thing be felt a bit dizzy and collapsed on to the ground.

"TOMOE!" Kagome yelled when she saw him collapsing.

She went to him and when she checked him temperture by touching his forehead with her own he felt it getting warm.

"YOUR FEVER IS GOING UP!" Kagome yelled worried.

"Tomoe-dono" They heard to two voices.

"Hm?" Both Tomoe and Kagome look around to see where those voices came from.

"We have been looking for you." A voice said as they saw two cute little guardian lion dogs.

'Who's there?' Kagome looked at them with sparkles in her eyes and almost ran to them to hug their cute face but remember that Tomoe is in need of assistance and stayed where she was.

"Who are you two?" Kagome said with a confused look on her face as Tomoe began to move and stand up with the help of Kagome.

"We're the thirty-second gaurdian lion dogs that serve Narukami-sama." They answered at the same time.

"I am Koume." One of them said.

"And I am Kotake." The other said.

'T-t-thirty-second?' Kagome was kind of creeped out and at the same time shocked.

"We have come to take Tomoe-dono with us." They said happily as Kagome tightened her grip on Tomoe. "Narukami is anxious about Tomoe-dono's health, and she is waiting at the Shrine." Koume said then it was Kotake's turn to talk. "She is prepared to make you her familiar."

Tomoe looked at them like they were nuts.

"Come on Tomoe-dono" Koume said then Koume and Kotake said together. "come with us."

Kagome began to tear up as she quickly went infront of Tomoe but still hold on to him so he won't collapse. "That's not going to happen."

The gaurdian lion dogs looked at her in shock.

"Why is she worried about Tomoe is she was the cause of our situation? Moreover how could she have another familiar if she already have you two?"

"Tomoe-dono is a wild fox but he was a capable familiar, was he not?" Koume said.

"If he comes with us and become Narukami-sama's familiar, we can quite being gaurdian lion dog without any worries." Kotake said.

They then said together. "And most of all, this is Narukami-sama order."

"He won't go without me." Kagome said with a shy cute face as a few tears fell down to her chin and fall to the ground. The two gaurdian lion dogs couldn't help but blush at how cute she looked. Kagome fell to the ground and looked at her back to see a leaf and then saw Tomoe walking up to the gaurdian lion dogs slowly. "There's no way you could help me, Kagome. Just by thinking about having to live on while relying on you makes me so irritated." Tomoe said not looking back at her when he stood in front od her fallen form. "The only one who can return me to normal is Narukami. You lion dogs over there." Looking directly at them.

"Yes?"

"Take me to the Shrine."

"Tomoe?" Kagome said with a teary look.

Tomoe looked at Kagome with a smile on his face. "Goodbye, Kagome." Then he disappeared along with the two gaurdian lion dogs.

Kagome stood up after the leaf on her back disappeared and began to walk away as she thought.

'Tomoe, are you really serious about being Narukami's familiar?' Kagome had a determined look on her face. 'Doesn't matter, you're not going to lose me that easily.' Kagome began to run toward the direction where Tomoe would be.

* * *

><p>In the Shrine,<p>

"I know why you came back here, Tomoe." Narukami said in a calm voice siting on the ground with her eyes closed as she put a hand on a feverish Tomoe, who is laying on a futon. "As a monster, you can't move on in the human world. But on the other hand, you can't go back to your former world with the monsters who have grudges against you in that body. In the end, you don't have anywhere to go except for this Shrine." As she talk Tomoe remembered a time when Mikage asked him to become his familiar and making the Shrine his home. "I will make a place for you to stay. Come on, become my familiar." Narukami said to Tomoe.

Narukami turned around and began to babble about stuff. While she was distracted, Tomoe crawled away and hide some where away from her. When Narukami turned around she saw Tomoe gone.

"TOMOE! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Narukami yelled, then rain began to form above the run down shrine.

* * *

><p>With Kagome,<p>

After 10 minutes of running through a rain storm, she was in front of the run down looking Shrine and she could hear Narukami yelling. Kagome ignored the fact that her white shirt is now see through and that people could see her white bra.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" Onikiri and Kotetsu yelled as they ran outside to Kagome.

"YOU HAVE TO HURRY INSIDE!" Kotetsu yelled.

"NARUKAMI-SAMA IS REALLY DISPLEASED AT TOMOE-DONO'S DISAPPEARANCE! IF THIS CONTINUES SHE MIGHT DESTROY THE SHRINE!" Onikiri yelled soon after.

Kagome instantly ran inside the Shrine and could hear Narukami's voice more clearly.

"...NO NEED FOR THIS PLACE! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE INTO CINDERS!" Narukami yelled as Kagome heard a loud thunder sound.

"WAIT!" Kagome ran in side the room she was in. "WHAT KIND OF GOD WOULD DESTROY HER OWN SHRINE?" Tears began to appear again at the corner of her eyes but lucky for her she was wet head to toes so people didn't notice.

"W-w-why are you here?" Narukami questioned as she turned around to see a soakin' wet 6 year old girl.

"Where's Tomoe?" Kagome asked in a determined voice.

"He's some where in the Shrine, but I don't know where he is yet. However, if this Shrine turns into cinders he would appear." Narukami said.

"If it was me, I could find him without destroying this place." Kagome said in a determined tone.

"H-how cheeky." Narukami said in a displeased tone. "Are you saying that _you_, a mere _human_, can find something that _I_ can not find?"

"Yes"

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Then, if I find him, will you promise to turn both of us back to our original form?"

"Fine"

Kagome began to walk away into the hallways to look for Tomoe.

* * *

><p>"Tomoe, come out it's me, Kagome."<p>

Kagome was walking around the Shrine for 5 minutes and went to every room but couldn't find him. Kagome began to walk into the last room she didn't look in and saw a table with a bunch of stuff on it.

Kagome looked through them and touched something warm and smooth in it. Kagome was curious of what she touched and looked at it.

It was a small pocket mirror. 'This was the pocket mirror that Tomoe told me not to touch. Is it because he hides in here?'

Kagome looked at it and felt that warmth.

'He has to be in there.'

Kagome placed a hand on the mirror and put a bit of magic in to it to see if she could get to Tomoe.

When Kagome felt Tomoe's aura in there she closed here eyes and went even further inside the mirror.

She was in a white place and saw something up a head.

She ran to it and it was Tomoe laying on the floor.

_"Tomoe, what are you doing in a mirror?"_

She patted his head as he raised up and looked at her.

_"If you were not intending to be Narukami's familiar, you could have told me?"_

She extended a hand in front of her, Tomoe hesitated but after a few seconds he did the same thing.

When their hands touched the next thing they knew they were back in the room where Kagome found the mirror.

Tomoe stood up and they both walked to the main hall.

When they were in the main hall they saw the two gaurdian lion dogs with a happy look on their faces.

Kotake had the Land God's mark on his left hand palm, while Koume holding a red pillow that holds the lucky mallent with a sticky note on it; it said:

_'Return this to the God of Health after using it.'_

"Narukami-sama said that she don't need servents that aren't loyal to her and that she doesn't need this run down Shrine, either." Kotake said to them.

"We've brought you the lucky mallet and the Land God's mark from Narukami-sama." Koume said.

Kagome and Tomoe looked at them weirdly.

Kotake walked up to Kagome and used a hand to hold her chin. He raised his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll return the mark to you." Kotake took a couple steps back. "Now, the Land God's mark belongs to you, Kagome-sama."

When Tomoe saw wheat happened he had a displeased look on his face.

Koume then stepped up to Kagome. "Now, about this problem. Please swing this mallet. Turn toward Tomoe-dono and say: 'Get bigger.' That's your job, Kagome-sama."

Kagome did as instructed.

_POOF!_

When the air cleared there stood Tomoe back to normal with _really_ long hair that seems to stop around his knees.

Kagome just look at him with a confused look on her face. "Why is your hair long?" She said as Tomoe examined himself.

"What is it?" Tomoe said to Kotake and Koume as they looked at him with a blush on their face. Koume and Kotake just shook their head in response.

Kagome turned to them and saw their faces.

'What's wrong with them?'

Kagome then realized something and then walked to Tomoe wth the mallet.

"Could you help me?"

Tomoe understood and took the mallet. As he swung the mallet on her head he said."Gett bigger."

_POOF!_

When the air cleared again there stood Kagome also back to normal in wet clothes thanks to the rain with an emotionless look on her face.

As Kagome examined herself she noticed something.

"Hey, Tomoe?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that my hair didn't grow long like your's did?'

"... I don't know."

Kagome was suspicious but left it alone.

She then saw Tomoe and the two gaurdian lion dogs blushing as they looked at her form.

"Tomoe?"

He didn't answered.

Kagome followed their vision that led to her chest.

She then blushed aso when she realised that she was soaking wet and her white shirt was now see through to reveal her bra that held her C-cup chest.

Kagome quickly covered herself and closed her eyes from embarrassment.

She then felt something cover her.

She opened her eyes to see Tomoe gone. She looked behind her and saw Tomoe behind her looking away with a blush on his face. She looked what was covering her and saw Tomoe's outer haori.

She looked back at him again and had a smile on her face.

"Thanks Tomoe"

Tomoe looked at her and nodded, kind of getting used to seeing her smiles.

While Kagome was distracted she felt something on her lifts. When she had a good look of who or what it was when they pulled away she saw Tomoe's face.

"That's to reseal the familiar contract."

When Kagome connected the dots of what was upon her lips a few seconds ago, she blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After two day's of the incident,

When Kagome came back, in her miko garbs, to Mikage's shrine from her family shrine she saw Tomoe with his still long hair, that was tied to a loop a bit to his hip so it would cause him trouble to walk, with a bird on his finger. The same bird who is one of Princess Himemiko's familiars.

"Good morning, Kagome." Tomoe said as the bird left when he realized she was there.

"Good morning" Kagome replied as she walked into the Shrine after staring at the sky where the bird flew away to.

* * *

><p>As Kagome ate with Tomoe near her to help just in case Kotetsu came in with a short rectangular box.<p>

"Tomoe-dono, I have brought Kagome-sama's clothing."

"All right, bring it here." When Kotetsu did as such and gave the box to Tomoe.

Tomoe opened the box to reveal a beautiful patterned cloth.

'A cloth?' Kagome thought curiously.

Tomoe walked toward her with the cloth and put the cloth over her shoulder.

"Good, this isn't too flashy and it doesn't stand out much. The pattern is good too." Tomoe complimented the cloth. "Let's choose this one."

"What is this about?" Kagome said after Tomoe moved away from her.

"One of Princess Himemiko's familiar came here awhile ago and invited the Land God to a moon viewing tea party at Himemiko's Palace tonight." He said as he looked at other fabrics.

"Tonight?" She questioned.

"Yep"

"Alright, but what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for fabrics that will fit your person to make a kimono." Tomoe explained.

"Even though I'm impressed about you being able to make a kimono but there's one problem. I don't know how to put on a kimono." Kagome said. 'Even though someone put it on for me when I was in Sesshomaru's castle in the fuedal era.' She thought as she ate.

"You don't need to worry about that, I can help you into the kimono." Tomoe said as if what he said was normal.

Kagome froze and looked at him in wary.

"What?" Tomoe said looking at her in confusion.

"..." Kagome stared at him. "Nevermined I won't wear a kimono."

"What? You have to! It's proper to wear a kimono when a god invites someone!" He lectured.

"Don't worry, me and her are friends that's why she invited me to a tea party." Kagome said as she continued to eat again.

"You should at least wear something proper!"

"A miko garbs is proper so I'll just change into it when I get ready." Kagome said not talking about the one she's wearing already.

Tomoe just glared at her, a bit mad that he lost.

'He's stubborn as Inuyasha in the Fuedal Era. Speaking about the Fuedal Era, we forgot to talk about it.' She remembered. 'Oh well' She shrugged.

* * *

><p>On thier way to Himemiko's Palace,<p>

Kagome and Tomoe were silently walking to Himemiko's Palace. Kagome admired how the moon shined so brightly today night.

"Why?" Tomoe had a teary look on his face.

"Hm?" Kagome turned her head a bit to look at Tomoe in confusion.

"Why don't you wear a kimono?" Tomoe replied again.

"It's fine." She simply said. "Miko garbs are formal too."

'Idiot' Looking up ahead. "I wonder how Himemiko and Kotarou are progressing."

"How can a catfish Princess develop an intimate relationship with a human?" Tomoe asked.

"You know girls are very sensitive and delicate. So you better not say that in front of her." Kagome stated. "Anyway, how about you Tomoe? Have you ever fallen in love with a human before?"

Kagome noticed that he had stopped walking and did the same, turning to him. "I will never...fall in love with a human girl." Kagome just stared at him as he started to walk up to her.

"Why? You aren't falling in love with a fox demon are you?" Tomoe teased at her before walking past her.

Kagome thought of Shippo and instantly answered. "Of course not"

Tomoe turned around to face her and had a small smile on his face. "So, that's how it is." He said before walking away, with Kagome walking behind him.

They stopped walking in front of a peaceful looking swamp.

"Where is she?" Kagome questioned.

"Over here" They heard behind them.

When they turned around they saw Himemiko still in human form, in a beautiful kimono. Along with many servents behind her.

"Long time no see, Kagome" She greeted.

"Indeed" Kagome responded as Himemiko leaned on her. "You look fine. That's good to see."

"Same to you to, but why are you still in your human form?" Kagome questioned.

"Well you see...I promised Kotarou that we'll be seeing each other again, so I'm staying in ths form." The Princess blushed.

Kagome chuckled at hearing the catfish Princess's reply and watched as she and her servents walked towards the swamp. When she made a motion with her hand, which was holding a fan, the swamp made a door for all of them to enter. "Come on, Kagome."

Everyone walked inside and the servents walked away to do whatever they usually do.

"Let me show you around my palace."

"I didn't expect for the place to be so bright under a swamp." Kagome looked around intrigued.

"Thanks to the moonlight, today's the brightest night of the month." The spirit in human form replied.

As they all walked around Kagome heard a couple of feminine voices. "I heard that's the new Land God."

"So that's the human Land God." Another voice said.

Kagome turned her head a little to the direction where the voices came from. The owners that own the voices were behind a curtain and were looking at her behind where they were.

Kagome looked at them in confusion. 'Is my attire not ok?'

"You might be wishing that I put the kimono on you now." Tomoe teased, leaning on her.

"Not re-" Kagome was cut off when the owners of the voices came out of their hiding place clinging on to Tomoe, screaming his name.

"We haven't seen you in a long time!" One of the three fish like humans said. "We missed you so much!"

When the trio let Tomoe go Tomoe had a fake smile on his face. "Oh my, you are the three little carp Princesses." Not really happy to see them. "It has been a while since I have seen all of you."

"We're not little carp Princesses."

"Do you see how beautifully we have grown?"

"That I can see." Tomoe said a bit nervously, knowing where the event will be going to.

Kagome just watched in a curious manner, her head tilted to the left in confusion. 'Tomoe looks nervous.' She noted.

"Would you be my partner tonight?" One of them requested, before the other two spoke. "Oh no, He'll be my partner." "My scales are obviously more beautiful than the rest of you. Isn't that right Tomoe-sama?"

They didn't let Tomoe talk as they began to turn to Himemiko.

"We will be showing Tomoe-sama around the Palace, Himemiko-sama. Would it be alright if we borrow him?" The three sisters said at the same time.

"Sure" Himemiko answered before asking Kagome. "Would you mind, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head silently. "It's Tomoe's decision if he wishes too. I won't force him to do some thing he don't want to do. I can, but only when it's important."

They then watched as the three Princesses dragged Tomoe to where ever it was. However, when Kagome turned around to walk away, Himemiko noticed Tomoe looking back at Kagome with an expecting look, before he looked away. Himemiko then had a thought that the fox had at least a hint of attraction towards the Miko Land God.

"Himemiko?" Kagome questioned looking at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The said Princess shook her head before walking over to Kagome's side.

"I would like to thank you for letting me wear those clothes." Himemiko said giving Kagome a cute smile.

Kagome didn't do anything for a second before giving the Princess a smile too as she mat her head affectionately. "You're welcome"

Himemiko then looked up at her. "Come, Kagome. It's now my turn to put a kimono on you too."

Kagome had a shock look at suddenly hearing about her changing into a kimono. However she didn't want to disappoint the Princess and nodded.

As they walked around they then stopped infront of a door.

"Come in." Himemiko opened the door to reveal a LARGE room filled with many kimonos. "This is my clothing room."

"Clothing room? Don't you mean indoor mall?" Kagome mumbled to herself before two fish servents pulled her into a changing room.

* * *

><p>"That's the moonlight seaweed, Tomoe-sama." One of the three carp Princesses said.<p>

"It's a kind of seaweed that only lights up on the night of the full moon." Another one explained.

"How beautiful! Thank you for showing me something so wonderful!" Tomoe said happily, before turning around. "Well then, I should head back soon."

One of the Princesses grabbed a part of his haori. "Where are you going?!"

He was then surrounded by the three. "Please stay in this swamp forever!"

"Please choose one of us as your partner!"

"That's right. You don't need to serve a mere human!"

As they continued to talk Tomoe was thinking of a way to get back at Kagome for abandoning him, that is until they heard Himemiko's voice. "Little carps" They all turned to the direction where Himemiko and Kagome were at. "You're too noisy. I won't allow you to be rude to our guests."

Tomoe and the three Princesses stared at Kagome. She wore a light pink kaori, white inner haori with flower designs, a red obi, and a scarf like robe that reminds Kagome of the celestial robe (from Inuyasha movie 2). Along with light make up, and her hair was down.

"Kagome" He said without thinking.

"Himemiko put this on for me. How does it look?" Kagome asked, looking at Tomoe.

The three carp princesses puffed their cheeks, before they exploded and separated the pair.

"Tomoe-dono! You're having a very important discussion with us right now!" The that pushed him said.

"We're more beautiful than the little human girl!" Another said, trying to make themselves feel better.

"Please choose the most beautiful girl among us as your partner tonight!" They all said at the same time crowding around Tomoe.

"I'm sorry, princesses." Tomoe said calmily, walking away to Kagome. "For me, there is no other girl who's as beautiful as this goddess." He knee-led down in front of Kagome before taking her left hand. "Will you be my partner for tonight?"

Kagome looked at him and noticed his golden eyes pleading for her to say yes to get away from the princesses. She sighed in her head before nodding.

"I'm so happy to hear that." He smiled dazzlingly as he stood up. "Well then princesses, I hope you have a wonderful moonlit night." Ignoring their comments/complaints.

'I'm happy for you, Kagome.' Himemiko thoguht in her head as she watched them walk away together.

"Thank god, I'm saved." Tomoe said after leaving the room. "I was so scared of having to be around them. What a frightening place." He turned to Kagome. "It's a little late, we should leave now, Kagome."

Kagome nodded calmily before following him home.

* * *

><p>Next day at School,<p>

Kagome was looking out the window boredly after sweeping the classroom a bit. That is before she heard noise.

"Hey. Look!" She turned her head to see a bunch of students infront of the classroom door looking at something in the hallway. "There's a snake!"

"Kyah! It's a white snake!" A girl confirmed in the hallway.

"Wow"

"Catch it!"

The boys said before whacking the white snake with a broom.

Kagome felt a demonic aura surrounding the snake. 'What's a youkai doing here? But it's a white snake. He's probably lost.'

When she noticed that he wouldn't harm anyone with how the demon just hiss instead of biting or killing she decided to help him out. She sighed before walking up to the boys who were abusing the snake and pat them on the back, catching their attention.

"It's said that white snakes are Gods' familiar. If I were you I would stop right now and leave it alone." Everyone became quiet as Kagome went towards the snake and held out her hand. The snake just slithered around her hand as the students around her freaked out.

She softly said to the snake as she lowered her hand through the window to the ground. "Becareful next time, I might not be there for you when something happens to you."

"Hey, Higurashi, is your hand alright?" One of the boys that abused the snake asked.

"It's fine, he didn't bite me." She reassured them.

"Your right hand is getting red." He said. Kagome looked at the said hand and what the boy said was true. It looks to be making a form of something very slowly, but she didn't think much of it when a teacher came by telling everyone to continue cleaning.

* * *

><p>The Shrine,<p>

"I'm back." Kagome said as she closed the front door behind her.

"Welcome back!" Kotetsu and Onikiri replied to her.

"Is Tomoe here? I want to ask him something?" Kagome said looking at her hand as it slowly began to make a snake like form.

"If you're looking for him, he's in the backyard cutting his hair." Kotetsu said.

* * *

><p>Backyard,<p>

"How's this, Tomoe-sama?" One of the two demon girls from the first chapter said.

"It looks very good on you." The other said.

"Sorry for calling both of you out, Asagiri, Yuugiri." Tomoe said after looking at hit new hair cut, which looked like his hair didn't grow so he didn't get a hair cut. "I feel refreshed after getting my hair cut."

"But it's such a waste." Asagiri said cuddling against him. "Your long hair looked wonderful, too. When will you come back to our shop next time?"

"I'll come to see you two soon." Tomoe said. "Oh my, you said the same thing you said last time."

"Woman get away from my person." They both heard.

They turned to see Yuugiri cuddling to Kagome. "But you look like a beautiful boy, I can't help it."

Kagome sighed tiredly, as her free hand ran through her hair in a very Sesshomaru way. Causing Asagiri and Yuugiri to blush.

Kagome this time ignored her and looked at Tomoe.

"If your done flirting around I will be going inside." Kagome turned and went inside with Yuugiri and Asagiri right behind her.

Tomoe had a slight weird-ed out look on his face as he slowly followed them.

The time when Tomoe got inside the Shrine he saw Asagiri and Yuugiri serving, feeding and pouring for an annoyed Kagome.

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself just fine." Kagome said coolly.

The two demons giggled, cuddling up to her. "We know, it's just your too beautiful." Asagiri said sitting on Kagome's left.

"We can't help but want to be near you and serve you." Yuugiri said after on the right.

Kagome sighed lowly before commanding them to leave. Which they did, that is after they promised to come back for her.

Tomoe stared at Kagome still as she ate that is before he noticed a snake tattoo wrapped around her right hand.

"Where did you get this?" Taking a hold of her hand and examining it as he felt a strong wave of distaste in his stomach.

"There was a white snake being bullied by a couple of students and I just saved it." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"I have to say though, he was quiet beautiful."

"Is that so, because that beautiful snake will come to get you." Tomeo said turning away from Kagome in a gloomy corner.

"What do you mean?"

"That mark on your hand is an engagement mark."

"Engagement mark? And he's coming to get me?" She questioned.

"yeah, but it doesn't matter I won't let that _thing_ lay a finger on you." Tomoe said still not looking at her. 'If I let that snake wed my master it'll affect my reputation, that's all. But why is it that I have a strange feeling in my stomach when I saw that engagement mark on her?'

* * *

><p>The Next Day,<p>

"Good morning." Tomoe and Kagome heard a girl said to her friend, who replied with a 'Morning'. Both of them wearing the School's male uniforms.

"Do you really think you can act as a normal high school student?" The Miko questioned the fox.

"I can, I've been reading this book carefully last night." He showed her the said book.

'Even if the event is taking place in High School it doesn't necessarily mean all High Schools are like that.' Kagome thought quietly to herself.

"Since you want to keep your attendance record you leave me no choice but to go attend the school."

"You already know I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't matter, for now don't leave my side when at school. Absolutely don't." He took a hold of her hand as they continued to walk to school.

* * *

><p>In School,<p>

"Class this is Mikage Tomoe-kun." The teacher introduced the class.

Kagome observed the classroom noticing that all the females, except for herself of course, were staring at Tomoe with hearts in their eyes before looking at the window next to her.

"He transferred from Mikage Mountain. Now for your seat-" before the teacher could finish his sentence Tomoe cut his off.

"My seat will be next to Kagome." He said with a blank look on his face while pointing at the empty seat next to Kagome, who was still looking out the window.

"Ok, ok." The teacher said nonchalantly.

As Tomoe walked to his assigned seat the Teacher began to talk. "Higurashi-san, you will be sharing your textbook with Mikage-san."

Kagome nodded as she pulled out her textbook. She then pushed her desk to connect it to Tomoe's desk before pulling her chair, then opened her textbook to page whatever the teacher said and placed right between them.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The teacher said a loud. When the door slide opened it revealed a familiar looking brownish-orange haired student.

"Sorry, I just came back from a business trip with my brother." He said, while scratching the back of his head.

That changed when he noticed a ravened haired girl. "Kagome-chan!" He ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Shippo?" Kagime questioned, before hugging him back.

"He's another new studebt that was supposed to be here last week, and as we heard the reason why he wasn't here. His name is Shippo Taishō, and seeing how he also know Higurashi-san, like Mikage-san, he will be taking the empty seat in front of Kagome." The teacher said.

When Shippo heard what the teacher said, he happily took the seat in front of Kagome. What they didn't notice was that Tomoe was glaring at Shippo the while time.

When it was lunch time Tomoe asked a question that he has been wondering.

"The bird isn't coming to school, huh?"

"It seems that he's busy with work this week, I would have said it was nice, but since they don't have their PDA (Public Display of Affection) isn't around, they decided to bother me." Kagome sighed in irritation.

"Hey, hey!" A couple of female voices called out.

When they both turned their heads they see three girls with red cheeks.

"You're name is Tomoe-kun, right?"

"You came here one time to bring Kagome-kun lunch, right?"

"I was surprised when it was you, you look different."

Kagome then sighed before looking away. "As long they leave me alone."

"It's been awhile, do you remember us?"

'Why are they asking such a question when Tomoe barely interacted with anyone when he brought my lunch?' Kagome raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I do." He answered coolly. "Umibe Natsuko. Tobita Megumi. Kitami Chie. I remember the names and faces of everyone in this class. After all Kagome's in your care, so it's only natural."

The three girls gave him a weird look before asking a question. "What's the relationship between you two?"

"She is my master." The girls squealed.

"Ignore him, he is lying to bother me." Kagome said loudly to silence the females.

"Oh ok" They said still with a blush on their face.

"Now if you will excuse us." Kagome said holding his hand before pulling him into the hallway, going through a few turns before stopping.

"What you need to go to the restroom?"

"If I did, you think I would bring you along to the girl's bathroom?"

He tilted his head. "Then what?"

"I want you stop saying things such as master and servant. I do not want to hear anymore strange rumors about me."

'Servant?' Tomoe thought.

"Let's just say that you are the son of the family that took me in."

"Kagome!" They both turned to see a blond boy with a camera in his hand.

"What is it Tadashi?" Kagome sighed blandly.

"So rude!" Tadashi pouted. "I was just wondering if your still coming after school."

"Of course, I am."

"Okay! Uh, who's he?" Tadashi asked when he noticed Tomoe beside Kagome.

"This is Tomoe, he's a new student in my class, who is also the son of the family who took me in." Kagome said at the samw time pointing at Tomoe. "And Tomoe this here is Tadashi, he is a friend of mine, who is also my business partner."

"Hey!" Tadashi cheerfully said.

"Nice to meet you. Wait, what do you mean business parrner?" Tomoe questioned.

"Seeing as how I an quiet popular to both male and female students Takashi take pictures of me and sell them. We share half the budget." Kagome explained to Tomoe.

'That explains the sound of flashes I keep hearing.' Tomoe thought in understanding. "So this afternoon you're going to take pictures of Kagome?"

"Yep! When there's lunch I would sometimes go to Kagome's classroom and take good pictures of her, and sometimes meet each other after school to take a couple awesome pictures!" He answered.

"He wish to be a photographer, and I must say it will definitely come true if he continues on like this." The Miko praised the said blond, who blushed in response.

"Yeah, you wanna see some?" When Tomoe nodded he looked through his camera before showing them to Tomoe.

Tomoe blushed at how beautiful Kagome looked and how perfect the picture was.

"So what do you think?" Tomoe immediately straightened up and slowly his blush starts to disappear.

"It well done." Tomoe coughed looking away. When he glanced at Kagome he sighed in relief when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention at all, she she looked out the window.

When classes were over Tomoe and Kagome stayed in the classroom to wait for Tadashi, who didn't take long.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the garden in the back!" Tadashi said before dragging them to the said place.

When they got ths garden Kagome was already told what pose she should be doing.

After a few shots Tadashi realized something. Tomoe.

"Tomoe could you come down for a bit!" He called out the said fox, whos sitting up on a tree branch.

"Sure" Tomoe said before he jumped down.

"Wow! That was pretty high and you just jumped down like it's nothing!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what do you want?" Tomoe questioned.

"Can you stand next to Kagome?" Tadashi said pointing at the spot next to Kagome on her left.

"Sure" Tomoe blushed lightly.

Kagome had a bored look before smirking, while Tadashi took multiple pictures when a very well scene starts to happen.

Kagome pulled his arm and smiled, while he had a confused look.

She then stood behind him and circled her arms around his neck, her chin resting on Tomoe's head.

She continues to pose along with Tomoe as Tadashi took pictures.

After a while they finished shooting.

"I got a really good feeling about these photos." He smiled.

"Hn" Kagome said walking away towards the School.

"Where are you going?" Tomoe asked.

"Going to the bathroom." Kagome answered calmly, as she continued to walk. Tomoe was bout to go after her but then saw a glimpse of a couple of photos of the two and couldn't help but stare at it.

After Kagome walked out of the girls' bathroom she strolled through the outside hall, but as that happened she noticed a figure standing outside with an umbrella over his head even though it was not raining at all.

"Hello, Kagome-chan." The male spoke, as Kagome felt a demonic presence surrounding the person, before she blacked out.


End file.
